Mikey gets a girlfriend?
by Owllover123
Summary: Mikey meets a girl named Jenna and they fall in love. During this, they have the adventure of their lives. Or so they think! Story better than summary! I own nothing! Blah blah blah! Enjoy! Second one is officially out for everyone!
1. Online dating

Mikey sat on the couch bored out of his mind. Leo was watching his show, Raph was... Well, being Raph, and Donnie was just either stalking April or working on another creation or the rare both.

Mikey sighed. There was nothing to do. Then an idea popped into his head. He grabbed the computer and started typing really fast.

"Uh... Mikey? What are you doing?" Leo asked. His show just ended and he was staring at the busy Mikey.

"I'm on that website where you make friends. Maybe I'll meet my soul mate!" Mikey exclaimed happily. His eyes got all big and cute!

"Yeah. Like that'll happen." Raph said sarcastically.

"Well, there's a new girl on here. Her name is Jenna she is sixteen. She likes pizza, video games, movies, ninjas, and has a pet lizard!" Mikey said happily. "Send friend request!" He smiled.

"Don't you remember what happened last time?" Donnie asked. He had come over too. "If this person is evil and we have to fight them then I'm gonna-" Donnie was cut off.

"She accepted! Eek!" Mikey jumped.

"Oh yay. I'm beside myself with joy." Raph said sarcastically, his arms crossed.

"I should go meet her." Mikey said about to leave.

"Hold on, Tiger." Donnie started. "If you meet her now. She will just be terrified of you and run away. But, if you wait then you can get to know each other and if you meet in person she'll still not like you and run away. So, wait." Donnie finished.

"Technically isn't he just cutting to the chase?" Leo asked.

"Well, yes. But, if he does meet her in person she'll already know he's a complete and utter idiot and not even agree to meet him in the first place. So he can get rejected online." Donnie explained.

"Wow. That was hurtful." Mikey rubbed the back of his neck.

"I know. And I'm sorry. But, if she accepted you as a friend that quickly then she might be working for the shredder." Donnie said.

"I guess. I'm gonna go and message her!" Mikey smiled and ran to the computer. 'Hi, I'm Michelangelo. But you can call me Mikey.' He thought as he typed. They messages for a while. Everyday they would talk and they became good friends.

JENNA'S SIDE THREE MONTHS LATER

"Katie! Katie!" Jenna called for her best friend. They were so close they were just like sisters. Jenna had brown hair with pink tips. She had brown eyes. She wore a pink T-shirt with blue jeans and black converse.

"Yeah?" Katie answered. Katie had

"I met someone!" She said excitedly.

"You did? On that online website?" She asked.

"Yeah. His name is Mikey and we are going to meet tonight." Jenna smiled.

"Are you sure about this?" Katie asked.

"Yeah. Why?" Jenna asked.

"He might be a murderer or older than he says. Anything could happen." Katie said.

"That's why I'm bringing Norbert. It's New York, you never know." Jenna said.

THE TURTLE'S SIDE

"Hey, guys. Guess what?!" Mikey exclaimed.

"What Mikey?" Raph asked.

"I've got a date." Mikey smiled.

"That's nice Mikey-WAIT what?!" Raph said.

"You what?! Are you insane?!" Donnie asked.

"What is wrong with you?!" Leo asked.

"What? What I do?" Mikey asked.

"Your going on a date?! With a human?!" Donnie asked.

"Yeah... Why?" Mikey asked.

"Because, Mikey. When you meet this girl she might be either working for the Shredder or run away after seeing you." Donnie said.

"Don't worry. I already asked her if she was working for the Shredder and told her I was a turtle. I'll be fine." Mikey smiled.

"You what?" Donnie groaned and then fell on the ground.

"You idiot!" Raph exclaimed.

"What? She said that she wasn't working for the shredder." Mikey said.

"She could've been lying!" Donnie exclaimed angrily.

"Pfft. Why would she lie to me?" Mikey asked.

"Because she's working for the shredder!" Donnie yelled.

"Oh. I see how it is! You just don't want me to be happy! Well I'll show you! I'll show you all!" Mikey yelled then ran out.

"You think he's been watching to much T.V.?" Raph asked. Leo nodded.


	2. They meet in person And turtle

Jenna walked down the street with Norbert on a leash. Usually he would just rest on her arm but she didn't feel like holding him all night. She walked down the street just looking for this guy. 'He said he'd be easy to notice.' She thought. 'Then where the heck is he?' Then something made a loud noise behind her. It was a trash can lid. "That's strange." She said. Suddenly something giant and green jumped in front of her.

"Hi. I'm Mikey!" He said. He was actually only a few inches taller than her.

"Oh my gosh! You're an actual turtle." She stared at him for a sec.

"Yup." He smiled.

"Ok. What do you wanna do?" She asked.

"Well, I'm hungry. Let's get something to eat." He said.

"Alright. Where?" She asked.

"How about Murikami's?" He suggested.

"What's that place?" She asked.

"You've never been to Murikami's?" He asked shocked.

"No?" She said.

"We have to go there. C'mon follow me!" He said and started walking.

"Ok." She smiled and started walking. Suddenly there was a very loud noise and they both stopped.

"Dude. Was that your stomach?" He asked.

"No. That was Norbert." She giggled and pointed down. Mikey saw him and jumped on the ground and pat his head.

"Aww... He's so cute. What is he?" He asked still petting him.

"He's a bearded dragon." He looked at her confused. "A lizard." She corrected. "Be careful though, because when he's around strangers he tends to." She was cut off.

"Ahh!" Mikey yelled and jumped backwards.

"Puff up." She finished. "You ok?" She asked as she helped him back up.

"Yeah yeah I'm fine. Should I stay five feet away from him?" He asked.

"No." She smiled.

"Ok. Good. Now let's go!" He said and they began walking again to Murikami's. once they got there Mikey opened the door and Jenna walked in. Then, they glanced at the vending machine.

"What are you gonna get?" Jenna asked.

"I'm getting the pizza gyoza." Mikey said.

"What's that?" She asked it sounded good.

"It's like pizza dumplings. It's so good. You should get it." Mikey said.

"Ok." She smiled then put a coin in the machine and a box type thing fell out with a pizza slice engraved on it. Mikey did the same as her and they handed their box things to Murikami. (Sorry I don't know what they are called.)

"Ahh." Murikami said and started cooking.

"So your brothers, what are they like?" She asked.

"Well, Leo is a complete nerd about his shows." Mikey said.

"Ok." She listened.

"Donnie, is like a scientist. Always doing expiraments." Mikey explained.

"Mmm-hmm." Jenna listened.

"And Raph, is very angry." He smiled.

"They sound like they don't usually get along." She said.

"They don't. Anyway what about you do you have any brothers or sisters?" He asked.

"No. I just have my best friend who acts like my older sister. She is like all your brothers combined." She said. He looked at her confused again. "Put together." She corrected again.

"Oh." He said. She giggled.

"Here ya go." Murikami said and handed them their plates.

"Thank you." They said at the same time.

"Try it!" Mikey urged.

"Ok." She smiled and took a bite of one. "I love it! It's great." Jenna smiled.

"Great! Now let's get eating!" Mikey and Jenna ate their food then left.

"So where do we go now?" Jenna asked.

"Um... How about the park? Wait, will there be many people there?" Miley asked.

"Probably not, because everyone is afraid of weirdo's being there at night." She answered.

"Ok. Let's go." Mikey smiled. They ran over there and sat on a bench. "So, what are your parents like?" He asked.

"Well, my mom died when I was little and my dad is a scientist." She said.

"A scientist?!" He asked.

"Yes. He works with this stuff called mutagen?" She said. "Why?"

"I'm a mutant! From mutagen!" He said.

"Ok. Don't worry. All he does is try to figure out how it works." Jenna explained. "He doesn't use it for evil." She smiled at him.

"Ok. Good." He said. She giggled.

"So what about your parents?" She asked.

"Well, me and my brothers never met our real parents we only had our sensei." Mikey explained.

"Hmm.." She thought. "I wonder what it would be like to meet them." She said.

"Well, do you want to?" Mikey asked.

"Umm... Sure?" She said unsure if they would like her.

"Ok. C'mon!" Mikey said then they ran down the sewers.

AT THE LAIR

All the guys were just sitting around worried about Mikey.

"I told you we should go after him!" Leo said.

"I'm sure he's fine. He's probably just walking home slowly depressed from being rejected by a girl for the first time." Raph said.

"I believe that if he were in trouble that he would call us on his T-phone." Donnie said.

"Not when he left his T-phone here." Leo said.

"Oh. Great. He could be in trouble and we wouldn't even know." Raph said.

"Hey guys." Mikey waved.

"Mikey!" They all said together.

"Where have you been?" Leo asked.

"On a date." Mikey said. "Guys, I'd like to introduce you to Jenna." Mikey moved over revealing Jenna waving and smiling sheepishly.

"Hi." She said quietly.

"What the heck is wrong with you?!" Raph yelled.

"What were you thinking bringing her here?!" Leo asked.

"Why would you bring a girl here who is probably working for the shredder?! No offense." Donnie said.

"Some taken." Jenna said.

"Well, obviously it's because he's an idiot!" Raph yelled.

"Do they always say stuff like this about you?" Jenna asked.

"Yeah but I learn to ignore it. Most of the time." Mikey answered.

"Ok." Jenna said.

"Well, what do we do? If she remembers us tomorrow she'll tell all of New York!" Leo said.

"How about I knock her out right now?" Raph looked at her and pounded his fist into his hand.

"What?" Jenna asked.

"Raph! We can't just go around knocking people out we've talked about this!" Leo said.

"Well, have you got any ideas oh 'brave and fearless leader'?" Raph asked.

"I told you to stop calling me that and no!" Leo yelled.

"Maybe if we just hit her on the head with Donnie's stick then maybe" Raph was interrupted.

"We're not knocking anyone out!" Leo yelled causing Splinter to wake up from mediation.

"What is going on in here?!" Splinter yelled noticing the young girl.

"Master Splinter! I can explain! You see, Mikey here brought this human girl here without telling us and he barely knows her!" Leo yelled.

"I see, Michelangelo brought a human girl he barely knew into the lair, and you three did not trust his instincts that she might be good." Splinter said.

"Well, yes but, he's usually wrong and getting himself into trouble. Sensei." Leo said.

"I understand you do not want your brother getting hurt. But, you should probably try to trust his instincts even if they are wrong." Splinter explained.

"Yes sensei." Leo said.

"Good. Now I must go and meditate." With that Splinter walked back into his room and shit the door.

"We're sorry Mikey. We should have listened to you and not judged her by what we thought we knew. Do you forgive us?" Leo asked.

"Yeah. We're cool." Mikey smiled.

"Great. You're Jenna right?" Leo asked.

"Yes." Jenna smiled.

"Well, hi, I'm Leo." Leo smiled.

"Hi. I'm Donnie." Donnie looked at her and smiled. Jenna waved.

Leo cleared his throat and looked at Raph. "Fine. I'm Raph." He said angrily. "I still think we should knock her out." Jenna swallowed the lump in her throat and giggled nervously.

"Don't worry. He won't actually do it." Leo smiled.

"Ok. Great." She smiled. They hung out for a while and all really liked her. She liked them two. When she got home she put Norbert in his tank then went to bed.


	3. Meet Katie! Wait what?

It's been two whole weeks since Mikey and Jenna's date. Everyday an hour or two after school she would go over there and hang out. Katie was getting curious of her friend's new disappearing and appearing later in the evening. Katie had green eyes and red hair. (I know it's random but I had too because I messed up.)

"Oh my gosh! I've got to go! Sorry, we can hang out tomorrow, Katie." Jenna said jumping up.

"Jenna wait. Where is it that you keep disappearing to?" Katie asked.

"I told you. I'm hanging out with my friends." Jenna said.

"Then why can't I come?" Katie asked.

"I've told you this before too. They're not you're type of people." Jenna giggled.

"So what? You are. And if anything happens to you." Katie began.

"I know. I know. Don't worry, I'm in safe hands." Jenna smiled. 'Even if they're only three fingered.' Jenna thought.

"Ok. Bye." Katie said and let Jenna leave.

"Bye! I'll see ya tomorrow!" Jenna yelled and ran off. Once Jenna was out of sight, Katie started to follow her.

"It's time to find out where you're going." Katie whispered and followed her. Jenna arrived at a sewer cover and looked around. There was no one. She opened the sewer cover and slid in. She closed the top and started walking to the lair. Katie saw her and did the same. Once down there Katie could hear Jenna's footsteps and walked quietly so Jenna couldn't hear hers. Jenna arrived in the lair and smiled.

"Hey, guys." Jenna smiled.

"Hey! Look who's late. Again." Donnie said.

"Sorry. My friend got suspicious. Again." Jenna said.

"It's fine. You know you can't bring her here though right?" Leo asked.

"Yup." Jenna said.

"Because then we'd have to kill you." Raph said.

"What?" Jenna asked.

"Nothing." Leo glared at Raph.

"Hey Jenna!" Mikey yelled as he walked into the room.

"Hey." Jenna waved and smiled at him.

"Woah. How many guys is she hanging out with?" Katie slapped her hand over her lips as her eyes bugged out of her head.

"Wait a minute, what was that?" Jenna said and walked over. Jenna looked at the giant object that her friend was hiding behind. "Hello?" She asked. "Who's there?" She asked. She ran around the side and gasped at the sight before her. "Katie?!" She said angry. The turtles were right behind her.

"Jenna! Hey, so uh... What's up?" Katie said trying to act cool.

"Katie! I told you specifically that you couldn't come along!" Jenna said angry.

"Why would you keep a secret like this from me?" Katie asked as she stood up.

"I had too. To protect my friends from being experimented on." Jenna said.

"Well, now I feel like a jerk." Katie said.

"That's because you kinda acted like one." Raph said with his arms folded.

"Can-it red face." Katie said barely glancing at him.

"Leo. What do we do?" Jenna asked.

"Well, that depends. Katie, would you keep this secret?" Leo asked her.

"Of course." Katie answered.

"Then I guess it's ok." Leo smiled.

"But, wait. What will Master Splinter say?" Donnie asked.

"Right. I'll think of something don't worry about it." Leo said.

"Ok. Well, c'mon Katie. Let's go introduce you to everyone." Jenna said and walked with Katie into the living room.

"Alright." Katie smiled and walked with Jenna.

"Guys. Introduce yourselves. I don't have to do it for you." Jenna joked.

"I'm Leo." Leo smiled.

"I'm Raph." Raph crossed his arms as always.

"I'm Mikey!" Mikey smiled.

"I'm Donnie..." Donnie started drooling and smiling at her looks.

"Hi..." Katie did the same as Donnie.

"Guys?" Mikey asked.

"Umm..." Leo looked at them.

"Hey! Snap out of it!" Jenna tried snapping her fingers to pull them out. "Earth to Katie! Earth to Katie!" Jenna moved her hand in front of Katie's face. "Katie!" Jenna finally started shaking Katie back and forth. Suddenly Katie's arm shot out and slapped Jenna in the face.

"Geez!" Katie looked over to see Jenna rubbing her nose and Leo making sure she was ok. "Oh sorry. Are you ok?" She asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine. It just hurt. A lot." Jenna joked.

"Ok. So um... What do we do now?" Katie asked

"Just hang out." Jenna said.

"Great." Katie smiled.

"Do you have any questions about this whatsoever?" Jenna asked.

"Yeah. How did you?" Suddenly she was cut off.

"Why is there another girl in here?!" Splinter yelled.

"Master Splinter! She followed Jenna down here but she is ok. We can trust her." Leo said.

"Leonardo, we can not show ourselves to every girl in New York. No more people besides them and April and Casey." Splinter said.

"Yes sensei." Leo sighed.

"Jenna!" Splinter said. Jenna walked towards him slowly. "Are you sure we can trust her?" He asked.

"Yes. I trust her with my life." Jenna said.

"Good. Now I must go and meditate." Splinter said and went to his room.

"Um... Was he a?" Katie asked.

"Yup." Jenna cut her off.

"Are they?" Katie started.

"Uh-huh." Jenna answered.

"Wow." Katie said.

"Yeah." Jenna agreed.

"How?" Katie looked confused.

"Mutagen." Jenna said.

"That stuff that?" Katie confirmed.

"Yeah." Jenna said.

"Small world." Katie finished.

"I know." Jenna smiled.

"What's going on here?" Mikey whispered.

"No idea." Donnie whispered.

"Sorry, guys. We kinda got stuck there for a second." Jenna giggled.

"Yeah." Katie smiled. "How did you meet them in the first place?" Katie asked.

"Remember that date I went on about two weeks ago?" Jenna asked.

"Yeah. You said that I wouldn't be able to meet the guy..." Her voice trailed off as she realized Mikey was the guy. "Oh." She said.

"Duh." Jenna said. "This is the Mikey." Jenna pointed at him.

"Cool." Katie smiled. They all hung out for a while and then the girls went home and to bed.


	4. Jenna's past and a fight

Katie and Jenna were hanging out in the lair with the gu... Um... Turtles everyday. It made Jenna closer to Katie and also Jenna closer to Mikey. One day Katie, Raph, Leo, and Donnie just left Mikey and Jenna in the living room watching cartoons and hung out in Donnie's lab.

"So, how long have you known Jenna?" Donnie asked.

"Since she was born. I treat her like a little sister all the time even though she hates it." Katie answered.

"We know how that feels. Trying to protect your younger sibling without being to over-protective." Leo said.

"It's just hard. You know?" Raph asked.

"Yeah. Cause you don't want them getting hurt but, at the same time, you want them to feel free to learn their lesson in their own time." Katie said.

"Yeah. You know for a best friend you seem to really act like her sister." Leo said.

"Well, when she was little, her mom died." Katie admitted.

"What?" All three of them asked shocked.

"When she was two and a half her mom was in a car accident." Katie suddenly lowered her voice. "What Jenna doesn't know is that it was a drunk driving accident. Her mom was driving drunk. No one ever told her because we wanted her to remember her mom how she used to be before that one mistake." Katie finished making sure Jenna and Mikey couldn't hear them.

"Wow. What did you guys tell her?" Donnie asked.

"Well, it was years later but, we told that there was an accident and her mom died. That's all we could tell her. She was so young when she asked, we just couldn't tell her the whole story." Katie sighed.

"Are you ever going to tell her?" Leo asked.

"Maybe, but, not now at least. I don't know if she's ready to find out or I'm ready to admit it to her. I'll talk to her dad later." Katie said.

"Alright." Leo said.

"You know it's kinda quiet out there, are they ok?" Katie asked.

"I'm sure they're fine. They're probably just really distracted by the show, like always." Raph said.

"Yeah, your right." Katie smiled. "What are they watching again?" Katie asked.

"Space Heroes I think, I don't know." Raph said not really caring.

"You don't care do you?" Katie folded her arms.

"Nope." Raph said. Katie smiled.

"So, what's up with Jenna's dad huh? What's he like?" Leo asked.

"Why are you guys so interested with Jenna and people around her?" Katie chuckled.

"Well, we want to know more about our friend." Leo said.

"Ok. Well, um he's a scientist, he's pretty nice, he's a good cook. Um... He's had to raise Jenna by himself which is why I had to kind of take a mother figure to her and not do stupid things unless I use " do as I say and not as I do" on her." Katie said.

"Really?" Donnie asked.

"Yeah. It's a huge responsibility. But, I wouldn't give it up for the world. If anything happened to her I'd probably turn psycho on everyone and turn back normal after a bad mistake." Katie shuddered.

"Well, when she's with us she's in safe hands." Donnie smiled.

"Thanks guys. And I know she is completely safe with you guys." Katie smiled. "As you guys can already probably tell Jenna is really stubborn and might try to go on missions with you guys no matter how dangerous." Katie said.

"Well, she is training with Master Splinter because when your friends with us your bound for fighting. So if, and when, she comes on a mission with us, she'll be ready." Leo said.

"Ok. Great." Katie smiled. "I think we should check on Jenna and Mikey, I mean they've been really quiet." Katie stood up.

"Yeah. We'll come two." Leo said as they stood up. They all walked into the living room and smiled at the sight before them. Mikey was laying on the couch asleep with Jenna sleeping next to him.

"Aww..." Katie whispered. Suddenly, both Mikey and Jenna's eyes shot open and they looked at each other and jumped off the couch in different direction escaping the awkward moment. Mikey and Jenna glared at the group who were laughing at them.

"Mikey and Jenna sitting in a tree!" Katie and Raph taunted. Mikey and Jenna ran off.

"Do you think they're upset?" Raph asked. Katie shrugged.

"Booyakasha!" Mikey and Jenna yelled suddenly running into the room and throwing water balloons.

"That's for taunting us!" Jenna yelled throwing a water balloon in Katie's face.

"Yeah!" Mikey yelled throwing a water balloon in Raph's face. Raph and Katie gave off a look saying 'you're so dead!' Mikey and Jenna saw the looks and did the best thing possible.

"RETREAT! RETREAT!" They yelled running into another room. Raph and Katie followed cracking their knuckles.

"You get Mikey I take Jenna?" Katie asked cracking her neck.

"Obviously." Raph said. They walked forward. "MIKEY!" He yelled and grabbed him. Jenna was up against the wall by herself.

"You know what this means now right?" Katie asked.

"What?!" Jenna asked. Suddenly, Katie pulled a fork out of her pocket and held it up. "Ahh!" Jenna ran away screaming.

"Come here! Come here!" Katie yelled. Mikey was running two.

"Raph! Easy bro, calm down." Mikey tried to calm Raph down. Raph threw one of his tsai at Mikey's head.

"Mikey!" Jenna yelled and pulled Mikey down.

"Thanks!" Mikey smiled.

"No problem." Jenna smiled. Then noticed Katie and Raph about to attack them. "But, there's one!" They ran off and Mikey grabbed one of his nun-chucks. "Thanks." Jenna said and grabbed his other one.

"What?!" Mikey said. Katie flung her fork at Jenna's head.

"Jeez! Ok. That's how they wanna play? Fine. That's how we're gonna play!" Jenna said and started swinging her nun-chuck all crazy like. Before anyone could do anything someone ran in and stopped them.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Splinter yelled.

"Oh, shoot. We're toast." Jenna said giving the nun-chuck back to Mikey. Everyone stopped moving and stared at Splinter.

"No more fighting! Is that clear?" Splinter asked.

"Yes Splinter." Everyone groaned.

"Good." Splinter disappeared into his room.

"Now that I think about it, that fight was getting out of hand." Katie said.

"You threw a fork at my head!" Jenna said.

"So what? I threw my tsai at Mikey's head." Raph said.

"Yeah. And it almost killed him!" Jenna yelled.

"No it didn't. It missed." Raph said.

"Because I pulled him down!" Jenna yelled.

"Calm down." Katie said.

"Fine." Jenna said and relaxed.

"Is it over?" Donnie asked walking in with Leo behind him.

"Yes. And luckily no one was stabbed in the head." Jenna said.

"Ok. Good." Donnie said.

"What happened anyway?" Leo asked.

"Well..." Katie and Jenna said at the same time. They all explained everything that happened.

"Ok. I'd expect this kind of behavior from Raph, Mikey, and Katie, but, from you?" Donnie asked.

"Yeah. I know." Jenna looked down in shame.

"Ok. Ok. Ok. Ok. There's still one thing that bugs me." Mikey said.

"What's that Mikey?" Donnie sighed.

"Where did you get the fork?" Mikey asked pointing his finger at Katie.

"Well, we live in New York so I don't know!" Katie said.

"Seriously?" Leo asked.


	5. Pop-rocks

Katie and Jenna walked into the lair and went separate ways. Jenna went off to hang out with Mikey and Katie went off to prank Raph.

"Hey Raph!" Katie smiled.

"What?" Raph groaned.

"Try this." Katie held a bag of tiny candies in front of him.

"Why?" Raph asked.

"Raph, just trust me. Just, just, just, try them." Katie held the bag closer to him.

He gave her an unsure look then finally took some and shoved them in his mouth. "Woah! What's going on in my mouth?!" He yelled as Katie began laughing really hard.

"Pop-rocks man! Ha ha!" She started laughing really hard as Raph spit them out. Raph got an idea.

"Katie let's give 'em to Mikey." Raph smiled.

"I've got a better idea. Order some pizza." Katie smiled.

"Why?" Raph asked.

"Just do it!" Katie yelled.

"Fine fine fine. Ok." Raph ordered the pizza and when it came didn't tell anyone it was there. They opened the box and Katie dumped the pop-rocks on every single slice.

"There you go." Katie laughed.

"Oh guys! Pizza's here!" Raph yelled. Everyone ran in and grabbed a slice, including Splinter.

"Splinter! Wait no! Don't eat that! It's..." Katie and Raph tried to stop him, but it was too late. Splinter tasted it and spit it out, so did everyone else.

"What is in this pizza?!" Splinter yelled.

"Um... Pop-rocks?" Katie said quietly. Jenna face palmed. Everyone just groaned and left her and Raph standing there.

"So, um, what were we doing again?" Jenna asked Mikey.

"Umm... I was gonna give you something. Come on!" Mikey smiled and they ran off.

"Ok." Jenna smiled and followed him.

A/N: Sorry, I know short chapter but I had to end it quickly so I could do another chapter. I had nothing to do with the chapter it kinda didn't have anywhere to go for me. Again I am sorry and enjoy the next chapter which will be longer. I promise!


	6. Turtles friends meet and stage freight

Mikey took Jenna into the other room to give her something important. Mikey held something in his hand and they sat down in chairs.

"So, um. What did you want again?" Jenna asked.

"I just wanted you to have this. I thought you would like it." Mikey said as he handed her a bracelet.

"Thank you. How did you get this?" Jenna asked as she looked at all the pretty designs on the beads.

"I just found it somewhere and thought you would like it." Mikey said. Mikey actually got it from Donnie who told him to tell her to never take it off. "I think you should always keep it on." Mikey smiled.

"I will. Even if the paint is chipped and it's a little broken, I'll still keep it on because it was really sweet of you to give it to me. Thanks again." Jenna smiled and slipped it on her wrist. The bracelet had three big beads with green and light orange patterns.

"Great." Mikey said

"Hey, guys. What's up?" Katie asked suddenly bursting into the room.

"Oh, nothing. We're just hanging out." Jenna said.

"Ok, good. Apparently, we are supposed to meet some people today. So you guys have to come to the living room." Katie told them.

"Alright. Come on Mikey." Jenna said and started walking out.

"Ok." Mikey said and walked out.

"So, who are we meeting?" Jenna asked.

"Oh. April and Casey. Our other human friends." Mikey smiled.

"Ok." Jenna said.

NOBODY'S POV

"Casey, are you ready?" April asked.

"Yeah. Let's go." Casey said and they walked off.

"So Casey we are supposed to be meeting, some other girls that they met." April said as they were walking.

"Really? Are any of them cute?" Casey joked.

"I don't think so I've never met them." April said.

"Ok." Casey said as they sat on a bench while a lot of people walked by. Once all the people were gone they were ready.

"Let's go." April said and went down the sewers with Casey. They walked down to the lair. Once at the lair things were going to be interesting very interesting.

"April!" Donnie said happily. Katie looked at him. "And Casey." Donnie said unhappily. Katie and Jenna guessed that he didn't like Casey.

"Hi." April smiled.

"Sup?" Casey said with a barely any teeth grin.

"Hi." Jenna smiled.

"Hi." Katie said plainly.

"I'm April." April smiled and held her hand out for Jenna to shake.

"I'm Jenna." Jenna shook April's hand and they smiled.

"I'm Casey. Casey Jones." Casey smiled.

"I'm Katie." Katie smiled.

"Katie, you're hot. Go out with me." Casey said. April slapped him in the arm.

"No." Katie said plainly.

"Casey!" April complained.

"What?!" Casey asked. April rolled her eyes.

"So, I'm guessing you two are dating?" Jenna asked.

"Yeah." Casey said. April glared, so did Donnie. Katie was upset.

KATIE'S POV

I thought I liked him. I thought he liked me! But, he's in love with this April girl? How?! How could he like this girl?! She is... Nothing I got nothing. She's nice, and friendly. But, she is going out with this Casey guy so I guess that leaves Donnie all to me! Yay! I've got Donnie! I got Donnie! Woo hoo! I smiled.

NOBODY'S POV

"Hey. Where did Mikey go?" Jenna asked.

"I don't know. He just disappeared." Raph said.

"I hope he's ok." Jenna said.

"I'm sure he's fine. He's probably doing something stupid." Raph said.

"Alright if you say so." Jenna said.

"So, um... Are you guys boyfriend and girlfriend?" Katie asked. Raph and Leo stood behind them and signaled her to stop.

"Yeah." Casey smiled.

"I guess." April answered. Donnie was practically fuming.

Jenna cleared her throat to get Katie's attention. She coughed over her words. "Not in front of Donnie." She coughed. Katie looked out the corner of her eye at Donnie who looked like he was about to explode.

"Oh." Katie said quietly. Before she could say anything else somebody ran into the room.

"Guys! Guess what I found on the street." Mikey smiled.

"What Mikey?" Raph groaned.

"A karaoke machine! Now, we can have karaoke night!" Mikey smiled. Jenna's face went pale and she passed out.

"Jenna!" Katie yelled as she jumped to the ground to help Jenna. "Guys, I'm gonna need your help." Katie said. Donnie was the first to jump down besides Mikey. Leo and Raph came down too.

"What happened?" Leo asked.

"She has terrible stage fright. So, even when singing is mentioned she passes out." Katie explained.

"Oh. Good. I thought I did that to her. I mean bad!" Mikey said.

"Why don't we just shove something smelly in her face?" Raph asked.

"Because Raph, we don't need to. She should wake up soon depending on what it is that happened. She should wake up any seconded now.

JENNA'S POV

I woke up to see everyone crowded around me just staring at me. I was laying on the floor. Did I pass out?

"Why is everyone staring at me?" Jenna smiled. Everyone sighed with relief and slightly laughed at her question.

NOBODY'S POV

"Are you ok?" Katie asked helping her stand up.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Jenna smiled.

"Good." Katie smiled.

"If you don't mid me asking, why do you have stage freight?" Donnie asked. Jenna sighed. She was gonna have to tell them sooner or later.

"Well, when I was a little girl in elementary school. There was a school play that we put on. I was given a solo singing part in the play. When I went to go sing another girl shoved me over and sang my part. All the kids saw it and laughed at me. Afterwards, my teacher told me I had had that part taken because another girl wanted it and she was a better singer then me. So, I stopped singing, never even hummed and just quit singing except for when I'm alone." Jenna explained. Everyone (except Katie) looked shocked at her story and felt bad for her.

"Well, we wouldn't laugh at you while you were singing. We like you." Donnie smiled.

"Yeah. Those kids were jerks." Mikey smiled.

"Thanks guys. But, I still don't know. I haven't sang in front of anyone in a long time. I might not be good at it." Jenna said.

"I bet you'll do great. If you just believe in yourself." Katie smiled.

"I don't know." Jenna said,

"Just do it!" Katie insisted.

"Fine. Fine. I'll do it." Jenna gave in.

"Yay!" Everyone said.


	7. Karaoke night!

Everyone got set up for karaoke night. Donnie set up the machine with the T.V. Everyone set up their spots and soon they were ready to start!

"So, who's gonna go first?" Donnie asked. Katie's hand shot up. "Ok." He said. Katie stood up and walked over to him. "Alright. What song are you gonna sing?" He asked.

"Umm.. What's in there?" Katie asked.

"Lot's of songs. I'm pretty sure that it downloads new songs when they come out. So, it has every song." Donnie explained.

"Alright. Oh. Does it have Les Mis songs?" Katie asked.

"You like Les Mis?" Donnie asked.

"Well, duh! It's one of my favorite musicals slash movie slash book." Katie smiled.

"Ok. Which song?" Donnie asked.

"On my own." Katie said.

"That song is so sad. But, ok." Donnie set it up and let her get ready.

"Great." Katie felt a little nervous but sang anyway. "And now I'm all alone again nowhere to go no one to turn to." Katie began and her nervousness went away. "Without a home without a friend without a face to say hello to." She continued. The reason she chose that song was because she actually felt that way with Donnie. "Now the night is near, I can make believe he's here." Katie sang very well. "Sometimes I walk alone at night when everyone else is sleeping. I think of him then I'm happy, with the company I'm keeping." She sang. "The city goes to bed and I can live inside my head." She sang thinking that technically she's living in the city that never sleeps. "On my own pretending he's beside me, all alone I walk with him 'till morning." She continued. "Without him I feel his arms around me, and when I lose my way I close my eyes, and he has found me." Katie sang. "In the rain, the pavement shines like silver. All the lights are misty in the river." She continued. "In the darkness the trees are full of starlight. And all I see is him and me forever and forever. And I know it's only in my mind. That I'm talking to myself and not to him." Katie sang beautifully. "And although I know that he is blind. Still I say there's a way for us. I love him, but when the night is over, he is gone the river's just a river." She started thinking about Donnie and how he wants April. "Without him. The world around me changes, the trees are bare and everywhere the streets are full of strangers." Katie thought about Donnie. "I love him but everyday I'm learning, that all my life I've only been pretending. Without me is world will go on turning. The world is full of happiness that I've never known!" Katie sang loudly but, Splinter didn't care. "I love him. I love him. I love him. But, only on my own." She finished. Everyone clapped for her and she set the microphone down.

"Who wants to go up next?" Donnie asked. Jenna raised her hand. "Alright Jenna. What do you wanna sing?" He asked.

"Reflection, from Mulan." Jenna said.

"Ok." Donnie did the same thing he did before and let Jenna get ready.

The song started and Jenna took a deep breath and pretended that she was alone. "Look at me, I will never pass for a perfect bride, or a perfect daughter." She sang beautifully. "Can it be? I'm not meant to play this part." Jenna sang. "Now, I see, that if I were truly to be myself. I would break my family's heart." She chose this song because sometimes she actually feels this way. "Who is that girl I see staring strait back at me? Why is my reflection someone I don't know?" She continued. "Somehow I cannot hide who I am though I've tried. When will my reflection show who I am inside? When will my reflection show who I am inside?" Jenna finished and everyone clapped. She remembered she was actually singing in front of people (and turtles) and put the mic down and sat back down.

"Who wants to go next?" Donnie asked.

"Do you want to do a heart full of love with Donnie and me?" April asked.

"Sure." Katie smiled. They both raised their hands.

"Ok. What are you two gonna do?" Donnie asked.

"A heart full of love." April answered.

"Come on Donnie you're doing it with us." Katie said. Jenna smiled.

"Wait? What?" Donnie asked.

"You're singing a heart full of love with us." April said.

"Sorry. But, I don't sing." Donnie said.

"Come on please?" Katie asked.

"No. I don't sing." Donnie said.

"Please?" April asked.

"Fine." Donnie said. Katie felt angry he would do something for April but, not her. Jenna could see it and suddenly felt worried.

"Who's gonna be who?" Katie asked.

"I'll be Marius." Donnie said.

"I'll be Cosette." April said.

"Alright. I like Eponine more anyway." Katie said. Donnie set it up and they all got ready. Then Donnie started.

"In my life." Donnie began. "She has burst like the music of angels." Donnie was a good singer. "The light of the sun. And my life seems to stop as if something is over and something has scarcely begun." He sang. "Eponine, you are the friend who has brought me here. Thanks to you I am one with the gods and heaven is near." He sang. "And I soar through a world that is new that is free." He finished.

"Every word that he says is a dagger in me." Katie began. "In my life. There's been no one like him anywhere." Katie sang. "Anywhere, where he is, if he asked, I'd be his." Katie really related to the song.

They sang together. "In my life, there is someone who touches my life." Katie felt depressed singing this with him.

"Waiting near." Donnie sang.

"Waiting here." Katie sang.

"A heart full of love. A heart full of song. I'm doing everything all wrong! Oh god for shame! I do not even know your name." Donnie sang. "Dear Mademoiselle, won't you say? Will you tell?" Donnie sang.

"A heart full of love. No fear, no regret." April sang.

"My name is Marius Pontmercy." Donnie sang.

"And mine's Cosette." April sang.

"Cosette, I don't know what to say." Donnie sang.

"Then make no sound." April sang.

"I am lost." Donnie sang.

"I am found." April sang.

"A heart full of light." Donnie sang.

"A night as bright as day." April sang.

"And you must never go away Cosette, Cosette!" Donnie sang.

"This is a chain we'll never break." April sang.

"Do I dream?" Donnie sang.

"I'm awake!" April sang.

"A heart full of love." Donnie sang.

"He was never mine to lose." Katie sang.

"A heart full of you." April and Donnie sang.

"Just one look then I knew." Donnie sang.

"Why regret what could not be?" Katie sang.

"I knew it too." April sang.

"These are words he'll never say. Not to me, not to me, not for me." Katie sang.

"From today," Donnie sang.

"Everyday." April and Donnie sang together.

"His hearts full of love." Katie sang.

"For it isn't a dream." April and Donnie sang together. "Not a dream."

"He will never." Katie began.

"After all!" April and Donnie sang.

"Feel this way." Katie finished. Everyone clapped as the three put down their microphones and sat down. (I know I'm doing it wrong! Deal with it!)

"So who wants to go next?" Donnie asked.

"Raph. Will you sing Hakuna Matata with us?" Mikey asked.

"Hell no!" Raph yelled.

"Leave it to me." Katie said and sat next to him. "So, Raph. Hakuna Matata?" Katie asked.

"No." Raph said. Katie whispered something in his ear and he started chuckling. "Ok." Raph agreed.

"Wait. What did you whisper?" Jenna asked.

"Nothing. Don't worry about it. You saw nothing. What are we talking about?" Katie said.

"Ok." Jenna stood up and grabbed a mic. "So, who is gonna be who?" She asked.

"I'm gonna be Timon!" Mikey smiled.

"I'll be Pumba." Raph said.

"That leaves me with Simba." Jenna said.

"Ok." Donnie set it up for them and let them get ready. The song started and Mikey began to sing as Katie pulled out a camera.

"Hakuna Matata. What a wonderful phrase!" Mikey started. He actually sang pretty well to Jenna's surprise.

"Hakuna Matata! Ain't no passing craze!" Raph sang actually pretty well two.

"It means no worries, for the rest of your days!" Mikey sang.

"It's our problem free!" Raph and Mikey sang together. "Philosophy!"

"Hakuna Matata!" Mikey sang. They let the music play because they didn't know the conversation there. Then Mikey started again. "Why. When he was a young wart hog."

"When I was a young wart hog!" Raph sang opera like.

"Very nice." Mikey said.

"Thanks!" Raph said.

"He found his aroma like certain appeal, he could clear the savannah after every meal." Mikey sang.

"I'm a sensitive soul, though I seem thick skinned! And it hurt that my friends never stood, downwind!" Raph yelled. "And oh the shame!" He sang dramatically.

"He was ashamed!" Mikey sang the same way.

"I thought of changing my name!" Raph sang.

"Oh! What's your name?" Mikey sang.

"I got down harder!" Raph sang.

"How did you feel?!" Mikey sang.

"Every time that I." Raph began.

"Pumba! Not in front of the kids!" Mikey yelled.

"Oh. Sorry." Raph said.

"Hakuna Matata! What a wonderful phrase! Hakuna Matata! In ain't no passing craze!" Mikey and Raph sang together. Suddenly Jenna jumped between Raph and Mikey and shoved them aside.

"It means no worries, for the rest of your days!" Jenna sang.

"Yeah! Sing it kid!" Mikey said.

"It's our problem free!" Mikey and Jenna sang together.

"Philosophy!" Raph yelled and shoved them over.

"Hakuna Matata!" All three sang then just quit and sat back down. Everyone was clapping for them.

"Who wants to try it now?" Donnie asked.

"Jenna let's sing for good." Katie smiled.

"Ok." Jenna smiled.

"Donnie! We want to do for good." Katie said.

"Oh. You like Wicked?" Donnie asked.

"Yeah." The two said at the exact same time.

"Cool." Donnie said. 'This girl is getting better all the time!' Donnie thought. He set up the song and let them get ready. The song started and Jenna began to sing.

"I've heard it's said, that people come into our lives for a reason. Bringing something we must learn, and we are led to those who help us most to grow if, we let them, and we help them in return. Well, I don't know if I believe that's true but, I know I'm who I am today because I knew you." She smiled. "Like a comet pulled from orbit, as it passes a sun. Like a stream that meets a boulder, halfway through the wood. Who can say if I've been changed for the better, because I knew you, I have been changed for good." Jenna finished.

"It well may be, that we will never meet again, in this lifetime. So, let me say before we part, so much of me is made from what I learned from you. You'll be with me like a handprint on my heart. And now whatever way our stories end, I know you have rewritten mine, by being my friend. Like a ship blown from it's mooring, by a wind of the sea. Like a seed dropped by a sky bird, in a distant wood. Who can say if I've been changed for the better, but, because I knew you." Katie sang.

"Because I knew you." Jenna sang.

"I have been changed for good." They sang together.

"And just to clear the air. I ask forgiveness, for the things I've done you blame me for." Katie said.

"But then, I guess, we know there's blame to share." Jenna sang.

"And none of it seems to matter anymore!" They sang at the same time. "Like a comet pulled from orbit, as it passes a sun! Like a ship blown from its mooring, by a wind of the sea! Like a stream that meets a boulder halfway through the wood! Like a seed dropped by a sky bird in a distant wood!" They sang over each other. "Who can say if I've been changed for the better. I do believe I have been changed for the better." They finished.

"And because I knew you." Jenna sang softly.

"Because I knew you." Katie sang softly.

"Because I knew you." They sang together. "I have been changed... For good." They finished and hugged. They put down their microphones and everyone clapped for them. They sat down in their seats.

"Jenna do you wanna sing one last song with me?" Mikey asked.

"Sure. Which one?" Jenna asked.

"Hm... How about love is an open door?" Mikey suggested.

"Ok." Jenna smiled.

"Donnie we're gonna sing a song." Mikey said as the two walked over and picked up microphones.

"Alright. Didn't you already sing?" Donnie asked.

"They keep asking me to." Jenna shrugged.

"Ok. What song are you singing?" Donnie asked.

"Love is an open door." Jenna said.

"Aww.. Cute." Donnie set it up and let them get ready. The song started and Jenna started to sing.

"Ok. Can I just say something crazy?" Jenna asked.

"I love crazy!" Mikey smiled.

"All my life has been a series of doors in my face. Then suddenly I bumped into you." Jenna sang.

"I was thinking the same thing. 'Cause like, I've been searching my whole life to find my own place, and maybe it's the party talking or the chocolate fondue." Mikey sang.

"But with you..." Jenna began.

"But with you.." Mikey sang. "I found my place." Mikey continued.

"I see your face." Jenna sang.

"And it's nothing like I've ever known before. Love is an open door!" They sang together. "Love is an open... "

"Door." Jenna sang.

"Door." Mikey sang.

"Love is an open door." They sang together.

"With you." Jenna sang.

"With you." Mikey sang.

"With you." Jenna sang.

"With you." Mikey sang.

"Love is an open door." They sang together.

"I mean it's crazy!" Mikey sang.

"What?!" Jenna asked.

"We finish each others." Mikey started.

"Sandwiches!" Jenna yelled.

"That's what I was gonna say!" Mikey smiled.

"I've never met someone who thinks so much like me." They sang together. "Jinks! Jinks again! Our mental synchronization, can have but one explanation."

"You." Mikey sang.

"And I." Jenna sang.

"Were just." Mikey sang.

"Meant to be!" They sang together.

"Say goodbye!" Jenna sang.

"Say goodbye!" Mikey sang.

"To the pain of the past. We don't have to feel it anymore! Love is an open door!" They sang at the same time. "Love is an open."

"Door!" Jenna sang.

"Door!" Mikey sang.

"Life could be so much more." They began together.

"With you!" Jenna sang

"With you!" Mikey sang.

"With you!" Jenna sang.

"With you!" Mikey sang.

"Love is an open door." They finished the song. Everyone clapped and they sat down.

"Ok. Last song! Who's gonna sing?" Donnie asked.

"You and me!" Katie stood up.

"What?" Donnie asked.

"Come on! Just do it!" Katie said.

"Ok." Donnie reluctantly agreed. "What song?" He asked.

"Don't you wanna stay. Jason Aldean and Kelly Clarkson." Katie said.

"Ok." Donnie set it up. The melody started softly and Donnie picked up the mic that Mikey previously dropped from hyperness of the last song.

"I really hate to let this moment go. Touching your skin and your hair falling slow. When a goodbye kiss feels like this," Donnie sang as Katie pulled the mic up to her mouth.

"Don't you wanna stay here a little while?" They sang together. "Don't you wanna hold each other tight? Don't you wanna fall asleep with me tonight. Don't you wanna stay here a little while? We can make forever feel this way. Don't you wanna stay?" As the small instrumental went by, Jenna winked to Katie and Katie just rolled her eyes and sang away.

"Let's take it slow, I don't wanna move too fast. I don't wanna just make love I wanna make love last. When you're up this high, it's a sad goodbye." Donnie took this moment to look at her, and she really was pretty. But April was prettier, wasn't she?

"Don't you wanna stay here a little while? Don't you wanna hold each other tight? Don't you wanna fall asleep with me tonight? Don't you wanna stay here a little while? We can make forever feel this way. Don't you wanna stay?" Their harmony couldn't have been better and everyone enjoyed it.

"Oh yeah!"

"Oh you feel so perfect baby"

"Yeah you feel so perfect baby!"

"Don't you wanna stay here a little while?" As they sang this, Donnie slowly reached over and before long, they were holding hands. Donnie was waiting for a little while for her to pull away in disgust but she didn't.

"Don't you wanna stay here a little while? Don't you wanna hold each other tight? Don't you wanna fall asleep with me tonight? Don't you wanna stay here a little while? We can make forever feel this way? Don't you wanna stay?"

"Don't you wanna stay?" Katie sang, trying to keep from squealing like a girl from holding Donnie's hand.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah!" They sang and repeated it. Everyone applauded at them and they bowed.

"Alright, guys we should all get home and call it a night." Donnie said.

"Wait! Wait! Wait! Leo!" Katie yelled.

"What?" Leo asked.

"You didn't sing!" Katie said.

"So." Leo said.

"You know what your punishment is?" Katie said.

"Oh, God." Leo and Jenna sighed.

FIVE MINUTES LATER

Leo is holding maracas and standing in the center of the room.

"This is stupid." Leo said.

"Hey!" Katie smacked Leo in the back of the head. "What did I say?" Katie asked.

"To hold the maracas and sing I'm a little tea pot." Leo sighed.

"Good. Jenna get the camera." Katie said. Jenna grabbed the camera and hit the record button. Mikey ran up and started doing crazy stuff with the camera. Jenna laughed at him.

"What are you doing?" Jenna asked.

"I don't know." Mikey said.

"Mikey! Stop messing with the camera." Katie said.

"Fine." Mikey whined.

"Donnie!" Jenna yelled.

"Yeah?" Donnie said.

"Say something to the camera." Jenna said.

"Why?" Donnie asked.

"Just do it." Jenna said.

"Fine. Hello camera." Donnie said then walked off.

"Raph! Come say something to the camera." Jenna said.

"What? No!" Raph looked at her then away.

"Ok. Leo, do you have any comments whatsoever?" Jenna asked as she got up with the camera and walked up close to him.

"I hate this." Leo said.

"Ok." Jenna backed up.

"Alright. Sing." Katie said.

"I'm a little teapot, short and stout. Here is my handle. Here is my stout." He moved his maracas in the positions. "When I get all steamed up, hear me shout." He moved his maracas with the movements of the song. "Tip me over and pour me out." Leo fished and threw the maracas on the ground. "I am never doing that again." Leo then ran off.

"Oh. That was great. Oh, fearless leader so great." Raph said.

"And cut." With that Jenna shut off the camera and put it away. Every human left the lair and went home and to sleep.


	8. Dragons and weapons

Last night Jenna and Katie had a sleep-over after they left the lair. Jenna sat up and looked around the room. Usually she would see Norbert in his tank in her room. But, he wasn't there. She was confused he never gets out. She looked around the room and saw something lying on the floor asleep. She looked closer and realized it had wings and a long tail. She gasped. It was Norbert. She was scared.

"Apricots. Apricots." Jenna whispered to Katie. That was their code word. It was from their favorite show 'New Girl'. "Katie. Apricots. Apricots. Wake up. I need back up." Jenna shoved Katie causing her to jump up.

"What do you want?" Katie yawned.

"Shhh!" Jenna said and pointed at the dragon. Katie's eyes bugged out of her head.

"Oh my gosh. What happened to Norbert?" Katie said a little to loud waking up Norbert. Norbert jumped up and almost attacked Katie.

"Woah! Woah! Woah! Easy boy! Easy! Settle down! It's ok." Jenna said trying to calm him down. "Norbert. Is that you?" Jenna asked. Norbert nodded his head.

"What are you doing?" Katie asked. Jenna reached her hand out and touched his nose.

"Katie. We've got to get him out of here before my dad notices." Jenna said.

"Jenna. He's four feet long! Where do we take him?" Katie asked. Jenna got an idea.

"Ok. I'll call Mikey and he can come and pick him up and take him back to the lair because he can't stay here." Jenna said.

"How the hell is Mikey gonna come out of the lair in the daytime and get him back to the lair with out anyone seeing them?!" Katie asked.

"I don't know! What are we gonna do?!" Jenna asked.

"Ok. Ok. If you can calm him down enough then maybe, I could get April and Casey to come and help us get him to the lair." Katie said.

"Ok. I'll try to calm him down. Call them and get them over here quick." Jenna said.

"Alright." Katie called them up. "April? It's me Katie." She said.

"Oh. Hey, what's up?" April asked.

"We need you and Casey to come here and help us out." Katie said.

"Ok. But, why?" April asked.

"Katie! I can't keep him calm forever!" Jenna yelled.

"We have a situation. We just need help." Katie said.

"Ok. We'll be there soon as we can. Bye." April said.

"Bye." They hung up.

"Katie!" Jenna yelled.

"I'm coming!" Katie yelled. "Ok. What's wrong?" She asked.

"I think he's hungry." Jenna said.

"What does he eat?" Katie asked.

"I don't know Katie, why don't you ask him?" Jenna said sarcastically.

"Ha. Ha. Should we feed him fish?" Katie asked.

"Sure. It's in the fridge." Jenna said.

"Ok." Katie ran off.

"Hurry!" Jenna yelled.

"I'm coming." Katie said. Katie ran into the room and handed the food to Jenna.

"Ok. Here boy. Here you go." Jenna fed him the fish and he laid down with his head in her lap. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. "It's ok. Stay calm." Jenna said as Katie ran to the door.

"Guys! Get in here quick!" Katie said and they ran in.

"What's going on?" April asked.

"Yeah. I was busy." Casey said.

"Why don't you come see for yourself?" Katie led them into Jenna's room where they saw a dragon laying next to Jenna.

"Hey. We need to get him out before someone sees him." Jenna said.

"Is that a... A... Dragon?" April asked.

"Yeah." Jenna sighed and pet his head.

"I'm out of here!" Casey yelled.

"Nope." Katie said and grabbed his jacket by the hoodie and turned him towards her. "Be a man!" Katie slapped him across the face.

"How do we get him out without anyone seeing him?" Jenna asked.

"Um... I'll go to the store really quick and get either a giant duffel bag or a giant suitcase. Then we put him in that and take him to the lair." Katie said.

"Ok. Go but hurry." Jenna said. Katie ran out the door.

"Can I pet him?" April asked.

"Sure." Jenna said. April sat down on the bed and lightly pet him. Norbert didn't mind.

"How can you pet that thing?" Casey said. Norbert heard him and jumped on him. Norbert glared as he stood on top of Casey.

"Norbert! No!" Jenna yelled. Norbert turned around and looked into her eyes as Casey shoved Norbert off of him.

"Casey are you ok?" April asked.

"Norbert. You can't do that." Jenna said. Katie ran into the house with a giant duffle bag.

"Ok. I'm back. We got to get Norbert in here." Katie said holding up the bag. Norbert looked at Jenna.

"I'm sorry, boy. But, you have to just for a little while. Please for me?" Jenna asked him. He agreed.

"Great. Now, April, you carry his back legs, Casey, you carry his torso and I'll carry his front legs." Katie said.

"No way. I'm not touching that thing." Casey said.

"I'll do it." Jenna said. They lifted him into the bag and set him down. "Don't worry, boy. We'll bring you out before you know it." Jenna said and closed the top. (Leaving a tiny space open for oxygen)

"Ok. If all of us carry it. It'll be lighter." Katie said. Everyone grabbed it and started walking towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Jenna's dad asked.

"I'm going to Katie's house." Jenna said.

"Ok. Don't stay out to late." Jenna's dad said.

"We won't." Jenna smiled.

"By the way, what's in that duffle bag?" Jenna's dad asked.

"We killed someone. We're hiding the body." Jenna joked.

"Ha. Ha. Anyway, have fun. Bye." Jenna's dad said.

"Bye." Jenna said as they walked out the door. They walked down an alley way and sat down.

"He is a lot heavier than he looks." Katie joked. Once there was no one around they opened the sewer cover.

"So how are we gonna get him down?" Jenna asked.

"I'm gonna carry him down." Katie said.

"Ok. Be careful." Jenna said.

"I will." Katie put the straps over her shoulder and started to climb down. Once she got down the others followed.

"I forgot to call the guys to warn them." Jenna said.

"Well, I guess it's going to be a surprise for them." Katie said as they walked towards the lair. Once they got to the lair April started to whisper.

"Ok. Guys we have to be very quiet." April said remembering what time it was.

"Why?" Jenna asked.

"The guys are training." April whispered. "And they get pretty upset when someone distracts them."

"Oh. Ok. Maybe we should wait for them outside." Jenna whispered.

"Yeah. I'll leave this here and we can just hang out." Katie said and set the duffle bag on the couch.

"So, how long do they usually take?" Jenna asked.

"About three hours. Let's see what time is it?" April asked.

"Twelve o'clock." Katie answered.

"They began about an hour ago." April said. Suddenly they heard yelling.

"What the?" Katie asked. All the turtles were running at them but, then stopped when they realized it was just them.

"Sorry, we thought someone bad got into the lair." Leo apologized. "Wait. Why are you guys here?" He asked.

"Umm... There was an accident that I found when I woke up ..." Then a noise came from the duffle bag.

"Uh... What's in the bag?" Raph asked.

"A new mutant?" Jenna said.

"But, it's cute though!" Katie said.

"Yeah right. It's scary!" Casey said.

"Oh shush!" April slapped Casey's arm.

"Now, don't get freaked out. Just stay calm, he only attacks when provoked." Jenna walked over to the bag and glanced at Casey. Jenna opened the bag and Norbert flew out. Donnie gasped and almost screamed but Katie ran over and covered his mouth.

"Shh!" Katie whispered. Norbert stood there staring at her and she started to back up slowly towards everyone. "Jenna. What are you doing?"

"Just trust me." Jenna said. She stood close to Donnie and his eyes bugged out of his head. Jenna grabbed his hand. "It's ok, Donnie." Jenna put his hand on Norbert's head Jenna slowly moved her hand away. "See? Nothing to be afraid of." Jenna smiled.

"Ok. I guess that he isn't so scary." Donnie smiled.

"Mmm-hmm. To think you were about to scream like a little girl." Jenna joked.

"No, I wasn't." Donnie said.

"Sure." Jenna smiled. Jenna pet Norbert's head. "Don't you guys need to train or something?" She asked.

"Yeah. But, Splinter sensed people in the lair and so we came out here and don't really have to anymore." Leo explained. Splinter walked into the room.

"Jenna. You need to train, you haven't done it in a while." Splinter said.

"Ok. I'll see you guys in a little while." Jenna walked into the other room and they began training.

"Jenna is training with Splinter?" Katie asked.

"We told you this before." Leo said.

"Oh. Right. How is she doing in training?" Katie asked.

"Pretty good. She's a fast learner." Donnie said.

"I know. It took her literally two seconds to learn how to calm Norbert down." Katie said.

"That is so cool." Mikey said.

"When she was little it took her an hour to learn to surf." Katie said.

"Wow. You know, Splinter's gonna let her pick her weapon today." Donnie said.

"What? It took almost a whole year for me to make it to that." April said.

"Yeah. But, she's a fast learner." Raph said.

"So, I'm a slow learner?" April asked.

"No. You're just a bit slower than she is." Donnie said.

"Yeah. You're pretty much a slow learner." Raph joked. Katie gave him a high five.

"He's just trying to get under your skin." Donnie said.

"Yeah. You're right." April said.

"So, what do we do while Jenna is training? She's usually the one to say random stuff to start a conversation." Katie said.

"Yeah." Mikey sighed. "I got it how about we play with Norbert?"

"No way!" They all said at the same time.

"Come on. I'm sure he won't attack us." Mikey said.

"Nope." Katie said.

"Not without Jenna." Donnie said.

"Hell no." Raph said.

"Sorry." Leo said.

"Never." Casey said.

"Why not?" April sat down next to Norbert and started petting him.

...

"You are doing very well, Jenna." Splinter said.

"Thank you Splinter." Jenna said.

"Today, you are going to choose your weapon." Splinter said.

"Good." Jenna said trying really hard not to look like a complete fool and jump up and down.

"How about this one?" Splinter asked holding up a giant mace.

"Ok." Jenna said. She tried to pick it up but, it wouldn't budge. She tried pulling it towards her but, it wouldn't move an inch. She sighed. 'This is gonna be harder than I thought.'

"How about this one?" Splinter asked holding up a wand.

"Ok." Jenna said. She held it up and moved it in different positions. "Windgardium Leviosa!" She pointed it at Splinter. Then put it down.

"What about this?" Splinter asked holding up a axe.

"Ok." She picked it up and started swinging it but accidentally let go and it hit the tree. "Sorry Splinter." Jenna apologized.

"What about this?" Splinter asked holding up a nun chuck.

"Alright." She started spinning it then it flew out of her hand and hit the ceiling. "Great. Just great." Jenna sighed.

"I am sure you will find your weapon in time. Until then we must keep trying." Splinter said.

"Ok." Jenna sighed.

"How about this one?" Splinter asked holding up a parasol.

"But, it's just a way to keep sun off of you. How can that be a weapon?" Jenna asked.

"Like this." Splinter said and a blade popped out the end.

"Ok. I'll try it." Jenna smiled. Splinter handed her the parasol and she twisted it in her hands. It felt like it was meant to fit in her hands. She could use it as a shield and a weapon. It was awesome! It was perfect. It looked normal which would be good if she was ever ganged up on at school. "I think this is it." Jenna smiled.

"I think you are right." Splinter agreed.

...

"I wonder how much longer they're going to be." Katie said.

"I bet choosing a weapon takes time. For a girl." Raph said.

"Like you just chose yours right off the bat." Katie said.

"As a matter of fact. I did." Raph said.

"No you didn't." Donnie said.

"Shut up." Raph said.

"Didn't you take the longest?" Leo asked.

"Maybe." Raph said.

"Ha ha. You took the longest!" Katie mocked.

"Shut up Katie! You're not even training!" Raph said.

"That is true." Katie said.

"This is just boring without Jenna! She usually hangs out with me!" Mikey said.

"Yeah. When Jenna's not around it's just kind of slow." Katie said.

"Well, thank you." Jenna smiled. "I try to be fun." Jenna walked in and sat down. "So, what I miss?"

"Nothing. Really." Katie admitted. "How was training?" Katie asked.

"Good. I got to pick my weapon." Jenna said.

"Really? What did you pick?" Katie asked.

"A parasol. I know it seems girly and not really that good of a weapon but, it's actually pretty good." Jenna said.

"Dude. Not to be rude but. You picked a horrible weapon. It can't do anything." Katie said.

"Oh. Can't it?" Jenna grabbed it and held it up then the blade shot out. Katie put her hands up.

"Ok. Ok. It might not be that bad after all." Katie admitted. Jenna smiled and put it back down.

"So, what are we gonna do about Norbert?" Jenna asked.

"I was thinking, maybe you could use him when you go on missions. Just for a little extra help." Katie said.

"That could work. But, I'd have to train him." Jenna said.

"It looks like you need to learn 'how to train your dragon'." Katie started laughing.

"Ha. Ha. Very funny." Jenna said.

"You should train him though, 'cause then he could help us on missions." Donnie said.

"I guess, I could try." Jenna said. Jenna sat in front of Norbert and pet his head. She tried to learn everything she could about him. That way it was easier to train him. She found a way to train him and did it. It took almost the whole day but, she did it.

"So, did you do it. Is he trained?" Katie asked.

"Yeah. I'm so tired." Jenna smiled.

"Well, team. It's time for our nightly petrol." Leo said.

"You guys should take Norbert. He is trained to listen to you guys and me." Jenna said.

"No. No. No. No. No." Leo said.

"Why not?" Jenna asked.

"What if he doesn't listen to us or turn on us or listens to the other guys?" Leo said.

"Leo. Norbert is a loyal dragon. I've known him since I was a little girl, you can trust him." Jenna said.

"I don't know. He's not exactly ready for fighting." Leo said.

"That's why you guys should take him to show him how to do it." Jenna said.

"But I." Leo was cut off.

"Dude, just take the flipping dragon and stop arguing." Katie said.

"Alright. But, if he betrays us, you'll never hear the end of it." Leo warned. "Come on Norbert, we got to go." He started walking away.

"Wait. Maybe Jenna should come with us." Mikey said.

"No." Leo said.

"Why not?" Mikey asked.

"She's not ready." Leo answered.

"We let April come when she wasn't ready." Mikey said.

"I was ready!" April defended.

"And that's how you got taken by the Kranng." Leo said.

"But, we did say that Jenna was a fast learner." Donnie said.

"Yes. But, is she really ready for this?" Leo asked.

"You know, someone could ask me how I feel about this." Jenna said.

"We might need her to control Norbert." Donnie said.

"I guess that's true. But, what if something happens?" Leo asked.

"Nothing will happen. I'll be fine." Jenna said.

"Ok. Fine. You can come." Leo said. "Now, we got to go." Leo tried to walk away.

"Alright. Bye Katie." Jenna said.

"Be careful." Katie warned.

"I'll be fine. Don't worry." Jenna said

"Bye." Katie said.

"Bye." Jenna waved and ran off.

"I hope, she'll be ok." Katie said.


	9. Jenna kidnapped

They walked around in alley ways making sure no body saw them. (Well Jenna could be seen by other people.) There wasn't anything bad going on. It was just a normal night in New York City. Until Jenna heard something behind them.

"Guys. I don't think we're alone." Jenna whispered. They all pulled out their weapons ready to attack. Suddenly the foot clan jumped out from hiding.

"It's the foot!" Leo said. They all started attacking the robots but for Jenna it was hard. Jenna stabbed one in the chest but it just pulled the blade out and it's eye dot things, (sorry. I don't know what it's called.) got a darker red.

"They're robots?!" Jenna yelled grabbing her weapon and trying to attack it.

"Yes. Keep up Jenna." Donnie said whacking one with his staff.

"Sorry. I'm new at this." Jenna said. Jenna signaled for Norbert to do something. He obeyed and set the robot she was fighting on fire. It fell down and died. Jenna put out the fire. Suddenly there were five surrounding her. They started fighting, she tried really hard to take them out but, just couldn't. Two of them grabbed Norbert. "Norbert! No!" She screamed. Three of them grabbed her and suddenly they flew away with her and Norbert in their arms. "Guys! Help!" She screamed. They looked over and saw her being taken.

"Jenna!" They all gasped. They climbed up the closest building and tried to reach her.

"Jenna! Reach for my hand!" Mikey yelled reaching up as high as he could. Jenna reached for it... And... Missed by an inch. "No!" Mikey yelled.

"Mikey!" Jenna yelled. She struggled to get out of the robots tight grips but couldn't. "I never should have come." Jenna said almost in tears. Suddenly she felt something hit her neck and she was out cold. (Don't worry, she's not dead. Just asleep.) They did the same to Norbert.

...

"What are we gonna do?" Mikey asked.

"I don't know, Mikey." Leo said.

"We should get back to the lair and, tell everyone what happened." Donnie said. "Maybe Master Splinter, will know what to do."

"Katie's gonna kill us." Raph said.

"We still have to go back. We need help, and Jenna is not staying with the shredder." Leo said.

"I hope Jenna will be ok." Mikey sighed.

"Shredder is using her as bait. He just wants us to come after her so that he can kill us and Master Splinter. Trust me, he won't do anything to her." Leo said. "Come on guys. Let's get home." Leo walked towards the sewers and the others followed.

...

Jenna woke up in a cell. Norbert in the cell across from her. "Norbert." She whispered. His ears perked up and he looked at her. "You're ok." She smiled. But, suddenly felt worried as she heard footsteps approaching. She heard a deep and almost sinister chuckle.

"You're awake. Now where are the turtles!?" He asked.

"Who are you?" Jenna asked.

"The shredder now talk!" He commanded. Jenna remembered Mikey telling her about him once. He was as terrifying as Mikey described.

"Like I'd tell you where my friends are. What do you think of me as a trader?" Jenna asked.

"You will tell me or." He was cut off.

"Or what? You're not scaring me." Jenna said.

"Or I will end your life." He said. Jenna suddenly lost any belief she had about him not being scary. "And no one will stop me." He chuckled.

"My friends will." Jenna said.

"Where are they then? Hmm? They are defiantly not here." He said.

"I'm sure they're looking for me, and when they find you'll be in so much trouble!" Jenna yelled.

"Why would they look for someone they don't even care about?" He asked.

"My friends care about me." Jenna said.

"Of course they don't. They just feel sorry for you because you lost your mom when you were little." Shredder said.

"H how did you know that?" Jenna asked.

"I've been watching you for a long time." Shredder said. (He actually heard Katie taking to Jenna's father through a footbot.) "I'll be back later." He left and Jenna started trembling with fear.

"Why did I do this?" Jenna whispered to herself. She pulled her knees up to her chest and put her arms around her knees and cried. "Oh guys. Please find me. And please hurry." She whispered between sobs.

A/N: I know it's a short chapter but, I have a lot more planned that you have to wait till the next chapter to see. I have a question that you guys can answer in the review. Should Jenna survive or die?


	10. Jenna's mutation

The turtles walked home slowly feeling guilty about Jenna. What would they tell Katie? It was out of their control? There was nothing they could do? Every excuse sounded bad. They arrived in the lair and looked down in shame.

"Guys? What happened? What's wrong?" Katie asked. They all looked into her eyes and she knew what happened. "It's is all my fault I never should have let Jenna go." Katie cried.

"It's not your fault. It was ours we were the ones who weren't paying attention to her." Mikey said.

"What?!" Katie asked. "You what?!" Katie asked filling up with anger. "Mikey! I'm gonna kill you!" Katie screamed.

"Woah. Easy dude!" Mikey yelled running away from her.

"Mikey! You are so dead!" Katie yelled. Katie was about to punch Mikey in the face when Mikey ducked down causing Katie to punch Leo instead. "Leo! Sorry!" Katie began to run after Mikey again.

"You know this is pretty entertaining." Raph joked.

"Mikey! When I catch you, you are dead meat!" Katie yelled.

"What is going on in here?!" Splinter yelled.

"Shut up! Oh snap." Katie said and stopped chasing Mikey.

"What happened?" Splinter asked. Katie started crying and talking gibberish.

"Don't worry, sensei. I speak cry." Mikey smiled. "Ok she says 'I'm sorry Splinter, I let my anger control me, but I had a good reason. They let Jenna get kidnapped." Mikey finished for Katie,

"If I may, we did not let her get taken it was an accident." Leo said.

"I see, Jenna was kidnapped and Katie let her anger take over." Splinter said. "Katie, it was an accident that Jenna was kidnapped and you should not let your anger take over." Splinter said.

"Yes, Splinter." Katie had calmed down enough to talk normal again.

"Now, all of you must work together to figure something out. I must go and Meditate." With that Splinter ran off into his room.

"Guys. I'm sorry I went all crazy, but I did warn you that this would happen. Remember?" Katie said.

"Yeah." Leo said. "Now, we need a plan to get Jenna back!" He said looking at them all.

"I have an idea." Katie smiled.

"Ok. Go." Leo said.

"So, we break into this place and throw like twelve grenades in there and while they're dealing with that we run down to the place they're holding her, throw some grenades in there and then grab her and go." Katie smiled.

"Dude. You've been spending way too much time around Mikey." Raph said.

"You don't think I know that? Ha ha ha ha." Katie started cackling like a crazy person.

"Please stop that." Donnie said.

"Ha ha ha ha!" She cackled one last time with a crazy face.

"Ok. We need an actual plan." Leo said. Mikey raised his hand. "That doesn't involve grenades." Mikey's hand went down.

"I think I've got something." Donnie said.

...

Jenna sat in her cell crying her eyes out just wishing something would happen so that she could leave. Then she heard a beeping noise come from her wrist. Jenna looked up to see the bracelet that Mikey gave her beeping and glowing red. "What the?" She pushed the main bead in and the center of it was replaced with a tiny screen. It turned on and she saw Donnie with the others in the background staring at her. "Guys?" She asked hopeful.

"Jenna!" They all said relieved that she was ok.

"Guys what is going on? Where are you?" Jenna asked.

"We're in the shell raiser and we're coming to get you." Leo said.

"Don't worry, you're going to be fine. I'm tracing you right now with that bracelet." Donnie said.

"Ok. Good. Wait, how are you doing that?" Jenna asked.

"There is a tracking device in the bracelet so we can find you wherever you are whenever we need to." Donnie said.

"Wait. Wait. Wait. Mikey you gave me a bracelet with a tracking device?!" Jenna asked.

"You know I would love to talk about that but, I'm kinda busy saving you so." Mikey said.

"Ok. But, this isn't over mister." Jenna said. "Is Katie there?" Jenna asked.

"Yep. She's here." Katie said. Katie sat in front of the screen and smiled. "Hey, how are you holding up?" She asked.

"Scared. Shredder was trying to get me to tell him where you guys are but, I refused and he threatened to kill me." Jenna said.

"Well, no one ever said that weren't going to be any casualties." Raph said.

"Raph." Katie shoved his head.

"Norbert's ok too. We're both fine." Jenna smiled. She suddenly heard footsteps. "Sorry, guys gotta go." Jenna pressed it again and it turned into a normal bracelet. A giant dog mutant came in with a fish mutant.

"Unlock the lizard." The dog said.

"Dragon." Jenna corrected.

"Shut it." The dog commanded.

"No." Jenna loved to push people's buttons besides she was gonna have to make this process go as long as it could so that the turtles could get there before something happens.

"You know if I didn't hate your slimy, little, guts we would be friends." The dog said.

"Hmm.. If you weren't as tall as you are I'd throw you though a wall along with sushi over there." Jenna said.

"It is out and about to attack us." The fish said.

"Girl! Calm it or I kill it." The dog said.

"Norbert! Down!" Jenna commanded. She couldn't let them kill him he was way too important to her. "What do you want from him anyway?" Jenna asked.

"We need him and you." The dog said.

"Why?" Jenna asked.

"It's time for a new mutant to rise." The dog said. Jenna knew exactly what he meant but, she wasn't going down without a fight. "Come on. Out you come." The dog opened the door and she stepped forward.

"You might have wanted to cuff me." Jenna said. Jenna punched him in the gut surprisingly she sent him flying backwards. She turned around at the fish who had a blade up to her throat. The dog came back and cuffed her.

"Nice punch." The dog said.

"I try." Jenna smiled.

"Come on. It's time for your mutation." The dog said. Jenna looked down at Norbert as they walked.

"Why does the shredder want me? Why not my friend?" Jenna asked.

"You have a romantic connection with a turtle, it makes it more dramatic." The fish said.

"Thanks for telling me that sushi." Jenna said.

"it's Fish-face." The fish said.

"Yeah. Cause that's so much better." Jenna said sarcastically. "I don't get it though, if you mutate me then why is it so bad?" Jenna was gonna get information one way or another.

"When mutated you destroy everything in sight that may cost us some of our men but, it will cost you, your friends." Fish-face said.

"Oh." Jenna looked down. "What will I mutate into?" She wanted to know what her new self would look like.

"That depends on the last thing you touch." Fish-face said.

"You guys won't put any weird animal DNA in there?" Jenna gulped.

"No." Fish-face said. They arrived at the mutation room and shoved Jenna in a cage. They lifted the cage above a giant tank of mutagen and Jenna stared at the liquid below her.

"Oh no." Jenna whispered to herself. She gulped and suddenly felt a tiny bit of fear start inside of her but she didn't let it show. She felt really scared, if she mutates she won't remember who she is, for how long though? She wondered. Would she end up killing her friends and never remembering them? Suddenly she heard some noise coming from outside and smiled in relief. There was a giant glass wall and two figures smashed through it. It was Mikey and Katie. Everyone else came running in after. "Guys! You came!" Jenna smiled in relief.

"Of course we did!" Katie smiled. Suddenly a huge fight broke out.

"Norbert! Code red!" Jenna smiled and Norbert broke out of the chains he was being held in and went ballistic.

"Mikey! Get Jenna!" Katie yelled.

"Got it!" Mikey said then jumped on top of the cage Jenna was in.

"Mikey!" Jenna smiled of relief.

"Don't worry, I got ya." Mikey smiled. Mikey picked the lock on the cage door and opened it. He jumped to the side of the tank being careful not to fall in. "Jump! Just jump! I'll catch you." Mikey said.

"Ok." Jenna leaped out of the cage and reached for Mikey's hand. Norbert flew towards them to try to catch her. Jenna missed Mikey's hand by an inch but Norbert caught her. Jenna looked down and realized the mutagen touched her. Norbert couldn't hold her and she fell in.

"No!" Mikey yelled.

"Jenna!" Katie screamed. Katie filled up with anger and hate and destroyed every footbot in sight. Jenna mutated she could feel it and started to black out. Jenna's body shot out of the mutagen and she landed on the ground in Katie's arms. Jenna's skin had turned scaly and pink her hair had stayed the same, her clothes stayed but, were torn in the back. She had grown a tail and wings. Suddenly Jenna's eyes shot open and she attacked everyone in sight.

"What do we do?" Mikey asked trying not to hurt her. Suddenly Jenna grabbed him and tackled him to the ground. Fire built up in her throat when Mikey started to yell. "Jenna! Wait! Wait! Wait! It's me Mikey!" He yelled.

"Mikey?" Jenna asked remembering everything.


	11. Apologies

"What happened?" Jenna asked.

"Well, you tried to kill us." Raph answered.

"Sorry, I couldn't control it." Jenna apologized.

"Do you remember anything?" Katie asked.

"Yeah. I was about to kill Mikey and then I remembered everything then everything went dark again." Jenna said.

"Oh. You remembered everything?" Raph asked.

"Yeah. Why?" Jenna asked.

"The reason everything went dark was because I may have knocked you out." Raph admitted.

"Oh. That's why when i woke up in the shell raiser my head was hurting. Ok." Jenna said.

"Ok?" Raph asked.

"Yeah. I mean, if someone was about to kill Katie that I knew I'd knock 'em out too." Jenna admitted.

"Wow. If only Katie had felt that way." Raph said.

Flash back

"Raph! Why the hell did you do that?!" Katie yelled.

"She was about to kill Mikey!" Raph defended.

"That's no excuse!" Katie yelled.

"Guys! There are more foot coming we need to get out of here!" Leo yelled.

"Help me get Jenna." Katie grabbed Jenna and carried her to the shell raiser.

"You didn't even needed my help." Raph said as Katie put Jenna down.

"Mikey. Hold Jenna." Katie threw Mikey on the ground and put Jenna's head on his lap.

"Why me?" Mikey asked.

"Because, if she's still angry I don't want to be attacked." Katie said taking Mikey's job.

"Hey." Mikey said then looked down at Jenna. Jenna's eyes slowly opened reviling her once hazel eyes turned green.

"Ugh. My head is pounding. Mikey? Where are we? How did we get here? Where are we going and where's Norbert?" Jenna asked sitting up.

"There's nothing i can do for your head, yes, in the shell raiser, we walked while Katie carried you, we are taking you to the lair, and Norbert is right here." Mikey smiled. Norbert came up and licked Jenna's face.

"Thanks Mikey. So, I'm a mutant now, wow." Jenna said.

"Welcome to the family!" Mikey exclaimed hugging Jenna tightly.

"Thanks Mikey... Ok you can let go now Mikey." Jenna joked.

"Sorry." Mikey said letting go but, still smiling at her.

"Hey, kiddo. How's your head?" Katie asked.

"Pounding." Jenna tried to stand up but, failed miserably and laid back down on Mikey.

"Yeah. You might not want to stand up just yet, because from being knocked out if you stand up to quickly you will defiantly get light headed." Donnie said.

"You couldn't have told me that a little sooner?" Jenna asked.

"Sorry. I didn't know you would try to stand up." Donnie apologized.

"It's ok." Jenna said slowly sitting up.

Flashback ends

"So, that's what happened." Jenna said.

"Yeah. Jenna can you breath fire?" Donnie asked.

"I don't know, why?" Jenna asked.

"Well you were about to set Mikey on fire, so I was curious." Donnie explained.

"Yeah. I apologize again. I couldn't control it. But, I don't know, I wouldn't know how to do it." Jenna said.

"I would teach you if you could understand me." Someone said.

"Wait. What the heck was that?" Jenna asked.

"Jenna that was Norbert making a noise." Katie said.

"What? But, I thought I heard someone talking." Jenna said.

"Wait. Can you actually understand me?" The same person said.

"Maybe, when you were mutated you formed a physic link with Norbert." Donnie said. Mikey looked confused.

"Because I'm part dragon, I can understand him." Jenna explained.

"You can understand me!" Suddenly Norbert jumped up and flew around the room with excitement.

"I think that I can understand him." Jenna smiled.

"Yes! I finally have a translator! This is awesome!" Norbert yelled.

"Guys. What are we gonna do I mean I can't go to school looking like this and I can't skip class." Jenna suddenly thought. "What about my dad? I told him I wouldn't be out late." Jenna sighed,

"Ok. I'll take you home then you and your dad can figure something out. Guys we got to go, bye." Katie and Jenna left for Jenna's house.

"Bye!" Jenna yelled as they started running.

A/N: ha ha! Fooled you didn't I? You guys must've thought that I would leave it like that forever or I would continue in another story! I really made you guys think that it was done didn't I? Well it's not enjoy the rest!


	12. A new problem

"Jenna. If anything goes wrong just call me on your T-phone." Katie hugged her best friend.

"Don't worry. I'll be fine." Jenna said.

"Ok. Bye." Katie waved and walked home.

"Bye." Jenna walked inside. She heard footsteps running to the front door. "Dad? I was mutated, but not by my friends." Jenna said.

"Perfect." He smirked evilly.

"What?" Jenna asked. Suddenly her dad grabbed her by the wrist and dragged her away. He strapped her to a chair and started taking her blood. "Dad! What are you doing? Ahh!" The blood was leaving her body way to quickly and she was getting dizzy.

"Now, that I have a lab rat I can finally see how mutagen works. I was going to use that stupid lizard of yours." Her dad admitted.

"What? You mutated Norbert?!" Jenna asked shocked and about to pass out.

"Then you took him away, where did you take him?" Her father asked.

"Like I'd tell you." Jenna hissed. She didn't care if her blood was draining she would never put Norbert or the guys in danger. "You may be my dad but, I will protect Norbert from you, for as long as I live!" Jenna yelled.

"Then I will have to find him myself." Her dad said. "Tomorrow I will have to pull you out of school." Her dad said. "Do you know anyone else like this?" He asked.

"No. Even if I did I'd never tell you anyway." Jenna said.

"Then how did you become this way?" He asked.

"I was kidnapped and fell in the mutagen as I was being rescued!" Jenna hissed.

"Who was rescuing you? Hmmm? Other mutants?" He asked.

"No! Just my friends!" Jenna was gonna fight to protect them even if it costed her her life.

"Fine. I will be back once the blood tank is filled." Her dad left.

"Time for operation break-out." Jenna whispered. Jenna tore off the leather straps that held her in the machine and pulled out the ivy's that were taking her blood. Jenna slowly walked to her room without making a sound. Jenna put on some clothes and packed up a bag then ran out the front door. Jenna put on a hoodie and it covered her head. She ran to Kati's house. She would know what to do.

KATIE'S POV

I'm sleeping in my nice comfy bed after a long night when I hear something hit my window, I'm awake but I don't get up. It happened again and I looked out my window to Jenna in a hoodie looking very pale and about to pass out. Her once dark pink skin had turned almost white and she was breathing heavily. "Jenna! What happened?!" I asked as I ran to her.

"K kK Katie. My dad was trying to to do exxx speriments on me and drained most of the blood out of my body." Jenna passed out.

"What?" I whispered. Her dad was so gonna pay one way or another. She couldn't stay here it was to dangerous she couldn't stay outside that was way to dangerous. I realized that there was only one place she could stay and be safe from everyone. The lair. I carried her all the way back to the lair and woke up the one guy that would help.

NO ONE'S POV

Katie laid Jenna on the couch and went to wake up the only one she knew could help. Donnie. She quietly walked into his room but he wasn't there. Katie knew that he would be in his lab so she went into there and found him asleep on a tool. Katie guessed that he fell asleep while working on a project. She gently shook him awake.

"Huh? What? Katie I thought you and Jenna went home." Donnie yawned.

"We did. But there was a problem and now Jenna is need of urgent medical care." Katie said.

"What? What happened to her?" Donnie asked.

"Her dad used her as a lab... Rat for testing and started draining her blood." Katie said.

"How much did she lose?" Donnie asked.

"I don't know. But, I do know that it was a lot because she was really pale and passed out. Donnie I need your help." Katie whispered. "Please." Katie almost cried.

"Ok." Donnie agreed. They ran to Jenna who was still out and Donnie gasped. "Jenna." He whispered. "This is going to be tough, but I can save her." Donnie smiled.

"Great." Katie said. Donnie began working on her best friend. Jenna lost an unreasonably huge amount of blood but, she would be ok. It took three hours but Donnie finished and spoke with Katie.

"Katie." Donnie said.

"What happened to Jenna is she gonna be ok?" Katie asked.

"She's going to be just fine. She did loose a lot of blood, but she will be fine." Donnie reassured Katie.

"Good. Once she's better, what are we gonna do?" Katie asked. "I mean obviously she can't go home and she can't stay with me because my parents... So, where is she going?" Katie asked.

"Umm... I can make a retro mutagen, but that takes a long time so, till I can make it and finish it, I guess she's gonna have to stay here." Donnie said. "But, I'm gonna have to ask master Splinter." Donnie said.

"Great. Thanks Donnie. Can I see her?" Katie asked.

"Yeah. But, she's sleeping so just stay quiet." Donnie said leading Katie to the room he had Jenna stay in so he could work.

"I just can't believe her dad would do that, because he doesn't test on animals, he just tries to figure out what mutagen is. This doesn't seem like him at all." Katie said.

"Really?" Donnie asked. He started thinking about something, but no! It couldn't be! Could it?

"He would never hurt her. He probably wouldn't know how to drain blood anyway. It's is so weird." Katie said.

"What? No no no." Donnie said realizing what was wrong with her dad.

"What? What is it?" Katie asked.

"Well,..." Donnie explained everything about the Kranng and April's father and April being a mutant.

"Wow. So, that's what's controlling Jenna's dad." Katie exclaimed.

"Maybe. I might be wrong!" Donnie added cautiously.

...

"What happened? I'm so tired, I can't remember what happened after you came outside." Jenna said slowly waking up.

"Jenna? You're ok." Katie smiled and hugged her.

"Yeah. How long was I out for?" Jenna asked.

"A year." Katie answered.

"What?!" Jenna screamed.

"I'm just kidding. It's been about an hour." Katie smiled.

"You jerk." Jenna punched Katie in the arm.

"What happened anyway?" Jenna asked.

"Umm.. Well, you came to my house and passed out and I brought you here. What happened at your house?" Katie asked.

"I went inside my house and suddenly my dad started acting strange. Then he grabbed me, strapped me to a chair, and took my blood for testing. I broke out of the machine and escaped, but barely. If I hadn't been so quiet about it I would have been caught." Jenna said.

"How was your dad acting?" Donnie asked.

"He was acting like, he wasn't my dad. Like he was being controlled or something." Jenna answered.

"I'm pretty sure, he is being controlled by the Kranng but, I need more proof. If he's being controlled by the Kranng there must be a reason." Donnie said.


	13. Staying at the lair

Jenna was gonna have to take it easy for the next few days but, at least she was able to walk around and Norbert was there to help her. She decided to just sit quietly in the living room until someone was there to hang out with her. Jenna curled up in a little ball and soon fell asleep.

...

Jenna woke up after a few hours feeling better and hearing Donnie talking to someone. She pretended to be asleep so she wouldn't interrupt them.

"Master Splinter, if Jenna's dad is being controlled by the Kranng, then there must be a reason they're after her." Donnie said. "Her dad almost killed her, I didn't tell Katie because she would've worried too much. If I hadn't worked on her when I did she would have died." Donnie admitted.

"Hmmm... I understand, it is way to dangerous for Jenna on the surface, so you believe, that if she stays with us she will be safe." Splinter said.

"Yes, sensei. I'm worried that if she goes back her dad might do worse to her." Donnie said.

"Alright. She may stay." Splinter agreed.

"Great. Thanks sensei." Donnie said as he ran into his room. As soon as both of them had left the room and she was alone she sat up.

"I I almost died?" Jenna said shocked.

...

"Jenna! What are you doing here?" Leo asked.

"Donnie can explain." Jenna said. "He is the one who invited me to stay here." Jenna said.

"What happened?" Donnie asked walking into the room.

"You invited Jenna to stay here. Why?" Leo asked.

"Um..." Donnie whispered/told Leo everything that happened and that Splinter was fine with her staying there.

"Oh. Ok." Leo said.

A/N: I'm sorry, this chapter is short, but I don't want to go through everyone finding out and asking her why is she there so... Yeah. See ya next time!


	14. Hurt, comfort, and a kiss

It's been about two weeks and they've all been getting along pretty well. There's only one problem, Jenna's having nightmares and every night they get worse. In her nightmares everyone hates her and tries to attack her. Tonight she was hoping it would be a good dream but, it was the worst. She was in a dark room and and all her friends were there each going in and out of the shadows.

"Jenna how could you?!" Katie asked a disappointed look on her face.

"What? What happened?" Jenna asked.

"I can't believe you!" Mikey yelled.

"I don't know what I did!" Jenna screamed.

"Because of what you did we have to end your life." Leo glared and said dark.

"But, I didn't do anything!" Jenna screamed trying to stand up but realizing that her arms and legs were tied to the chair she was in.

"Don't play dumb with us!" Raph yelled.

"I'm not playing dumb! I don't know what I did!" Jenna screamed feeling hopeless until Splinter walked into the room. "Splinter! Explain to them that I'm not guilty and to let me go!" Jenna struggled to move.

...

Mikey, Raph, Leo, and Donnie were in the kitchen when Katie came and started talking.

"Hey guys. What's up?" Katie asked.

"Hey Katie! uh... We're just talking." Donnie said.

"About what?" Katie asked.

"Jenna. Lately she's been having nightmares and they're getting worse every night." Leo explained.

"Really?" Katie asked.

"Yeah. one night she actually curled up in a ball and cried." Mikey said. Splinter walked into the room.

"Umm... Splinter, do you know anything about nightmares?" Katie asked.

"What kind of nightmares?" Splinter asked.

"Ones that happen every night and scare you till you cry." Katie said.

"Umm.. No. Why do you ask?" Splinter looked at her concerned.

"It's Jenna, sensei." Leo began. "She has been having nightmares." Leo finished.

"What kind of nightmares?" Splinter asked feeling slightly worried.

"Usually it's everyone in the world hates her for no reason." Leo sighed. They heard something from the living room and knew it was Jenna but this time she sounded horrible not even Raph could handle it. They ran into the room to see her starting to speak quietly.

"Please, Leo." Jenna begged. "Don't do it. Leave him alone." Jenna started crying.

"Jenna! Wake up!" Katie said and ran to her.

"No!" Jenna screamed.

"Jenna! Calm down!" Mikey yelled trying to wake her up.

"Jenna! Wake up!" Katie began shaking Jenna and her eyes snapped open and she sat up hyperventilating.

"Katie?" Jenna asked in the saddest voice then hugged her.

"Jenna are you ok?" Katie asked.

"I'm fine. I just need to go for a walk." Jenna stood up and walked out of the lair then wrapped her arms around herself and left them all alone.

"Well, that was sad." Raph said.

"Mikey. Go after her." Katie said.

"Why me?" Mikey asked.

"You're her boyfriend." Katie said.

"You're her best friend." Mikey protested.

"Just go." Katie said.

"Fine." Mikey walked off after her.

"Are you sure that was a good idea?" Raph asked.

"What?" Katie asked.

"Having Mikey go after her and talk to her." Raph said.

"Yeah. I don't know maybe Mikey'll surprise us and make her feel better." Katie smiled.

"Or maybe not." Raph said.

...

Jenna didn't know where she was going but she knew that she just had to get away from them at least for now. She needed to think everything over in her head without help. Jenna was feeling sad and kind of useless. She never had anything to do anymore. Jenna didn't go to school and she didn't need a lot of training so she just felt lonely. She found a nice spot where there was water about three feet away from a wall. She leaned up against the wall and relaxed. Jenna slid down the wall and pulled her legs up close to her chest. She sighed and tried to think when she heard a quiet noise. Jenna turned her head to see Mikey watching her. "Mikey? What are you doing here?!" Jenna asked.

"Hey! I didn't know you were here. How are you?" Mikey said trying to play everything off cool.

"Mikey." Jenna groaned.

"Ok. Katie told me to follow you." Mikey admitted with a sigh.

"Seriously?" Jenna sighed and slammed her head on the wall behind her. "Ow." Jenna rubbed her head.

"You ok?" Mikey asked.

"I'm fine." Jenna looked away. "You should probably go back to the others." Jenna said.

"Hey. What's wrong?" Mikey asked sitting in the ground next to her.

"Nothing." Jenna lied. "I'm just tired." Jenna wouldn't look at him.

"Really?" Mikey knew when she was lying. She was his girlfriend after all. (Well, they hadn't really talked about it.)

"No." Jenna sighed. "I just... I'm feeling sad." Jenna tried to explain in the easiest way possible. "I'm not used to looking like this, or not being able to trust my dad. It's all new and you wouldn't understand." Jenna looked down and sniffled.

"You're right." Mikey said.

"What?" Jenna asked starting to look at him.

"I don't understand." Mikey looked right into her eyes. "But, I'm still here for you." Mikey smiled at her. Suddenly they locked eyes and did something they never even thought of doing. They kissed. (Not a long and crazy kiss just a short little kiss.) They stopped and looked at each other shocked at what just happened.

"Did you just kiss me?" Jenna stared at him.

"Well... Uh... I umm..." Mikey stuttered trying to find the right words.

"Because, it's ok." Jenna smiled at him.

"What?" Mikey asked shocked.

"Yeah. Boyfriends and girlfriends kiss all the time." Jenna smiled at Mikey.

"Really?" Mikey asked.

"Yes. We just shouldn't tell Katie or anyone else yet. I think that it would be best if we don't tell anyone anything or do anything romantic in front of them just yet." Jenna said remembering the last time they did something romantic in front of them.

"Ok. So you're now my girlfriend?" Mikey asked hopeful.

"We are now a couple." Jenna smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder. They sat there for a little while just watching the water slowly move down the sewers and enjoyed each others company. "We should probably get back to the others." Jenna stood up and help Mikey to his feet.

"Yeah." Mikey stood up and held Jenna's hand most of the way to the lair. When they got closer to the lair they let go of each others hands and ran into the lair in different directions. Mikey ran towards the room Raph was in and Jenna ran to the room Katie was in.

"Katie. We need to talk." Jenna stared at Katie.

"Raph we need to talk." Mikey yelled at Raph who stopped punching his punching bag.

"What's up?" Katie asked.

"I kissed Mikey!" Jenna slapped her hand over her mouth as her eyes bugged out of her head.

"Umm... Ok." Katie said like it was a normal thing.

"What?" Jenna asked feeling shocked.

"You've been going out with him for a while, I mean it was kinda obvious that this was going to happen sooner or later." Katie said.

"Really?" Jenna asked.

"Yeah." Katie said.

"Alright. Just don't tell Mikey I told you, we wanted to keep this a secret for a while." Jenna whispered.

...

"Mikey? What happened?" Raph asked looking over at his brother.

"I kissed Jenna!" Mikey suddenly burst out and covered his mouth as his eyes bugged out of his head.

"What?!" Raph asked shocked that his little brother kissed a girl before he did.

"I. Kissed. Jenna." Mikey said again.

"I know what you said." Raph said.

"Oh. Ok. Good. Wait, don't tell Jenna I told you, she'll kill me because we wanted to keep it a secret." Mikey whispered.

...

It had been a few hours since they had told Raph and Katie what happened when they sat in the living room and watched T.V. together and held hands when no one was looking. Raph and Katie walked into the room and smiled at their little siblings then noticed each other and walked into the kitchen and out of the "love birds" ear shot.

"You know?" Raph asked.

"Yeah. Jenna told me." Katie smiled.

"Mikey told me." Raph said.

"This was gonna happen sooner or later." Katie said.

"Yeah. I think we all kinda knew." Raph admitted.

"They're so cute together. Trying to not show anyone. How long do you think they'll last until they finally tell everyone?" Katie asked.

"A week." Raph smiled and Katie laughed. "Should we tell them that they told us?" Raph asked.

"Nah. Let 'em tell each other in their own time." Katie said.

"Ok." Raph said as they both looked at said couple holding hands.

"D'awww! They're so cute!" Katie smiled.


	15. Plan ten!

Jenna and Mikey were sitting in the kitchen with Katie and Donnie in an awkward silence. Katie looked at Donnie and Donnie looked at Katie then both they looked away. Jenna sighed.

"They're never gonna make a move." Jenna whispered into Mikey's ear.

"What?" Katie asked.

"Oh. Nothing. Nothing." Jenna covered up. "Execute plan ten." Jenna suddenly whispered.

"Got it." Mikey whispered. "Who wants to play truth or dare?!" Mikey yelled.

"Sure." Katie smiled.

"Yeah. S sure." Donnie agreed.

"Ok." Raph walked into the room.

"Alright Katie truth or dare?" Jenna asked.

"Why does Katie get to go first?" Raph asked. Jenna glared at him and he backed off.

"Dare! Dare! Dare! I'll never pick truth!" Katie screamed.

"Katie. I dare you, to, kiss Donnie. On the lips." Jenna smirked evilly.

"What?" Donnie asked.

"Ok." Katie reached over and kissed him on the lips. Donnie's face fell on the table. They all laughed at him.

"Raph truth or dare?" Katie asked.

"Dare." Raph said.

"I dare you, to, drink water out of the toilet. For sixty seconds." Katie smiled evilly.

"What?" Raph asked.

"You have to do it! Unless you're chicken!" Katie teased.

"No way am I chicken! I'll do it!" Raph walked into the bathroom and everyone followed. "Sixty seconds?" Raph asked leaning over the toilet on his knees.

"Sixty seconds." Katie confirmed.

"Alright." Raph drank the water out of the toilet like a dog for the whole sixty seconds then got up.

"Mikey! Truth or dare?" Raph asked.

"Dare!" Mikey smiled.

"I dare you, to, paint a pink flower on the wall." Raph said.

"Alright." Mikey was about to grab his paints when Raph stopped him.

"Wait. Wait. Wait. In Splinter's room." Raph added.

"Umm... No?" Mikey said.

"Then you're a chicken." Raph teased folding his arms.

"No." Mikey said.

"You have to do it or you're a chicken." Raph said.

"Fine." Mikey grabbed pink paint and quietly tip-toed into Splinter's room. Unlucky for Mikey, Splinter was in a really deep trance. Mikey dipped his finger in the paint and made a tiny flower and tip-toed out. "There! I did it!" Mikey exclaimed.

"Wait. You actually did it?" Raph asked and they all ran over and opened the door.

"Where is it?" Katie whispered. Mikey pointed at the tiny flower.

"That thing?" Raph asked.

"I didn't want to get in too much trouble." Mikey defended.

"Just. Go make it bigger." Raph shoved Mikey in and he made it slightly bigger then ran out and the others followed.

"Ok. Donnie! Truth or dare?" Mikey asked.

"Truth." Donnie answered and everyone groaned.

"Ok. How do you feel about Katie?" Mikey asked.

"It has to have a yes or no answer Mikey." Donnie said trying to get away from the question.

"Ok. Do you have a crush on Katie?" Mikey asked.

"How about dare?" Donnie asked.

"Ok. I dare you, to, tell Katie how you feel about her." Mikey smirked.

"Can't you pick something creative?" Donnie asked.

"Fine. I dare you, to, tell Katie how you feel about her while wearing a sombrero." Mikey said evilly.

"Ummm... No." Donnie said.

"Fine. Then you're a chicken." Mikey said.

"I am not! Fine I'll do the first one." Donnie gulped and looked Katie in the eyes. "Katie. I like you. There! I'm done playing!" Donnie stormed off.

"Mikey. I think you pushed a little too hard." Jenna said. "Katie go make sure he's ok." Jenna looked at Katie as she stood up. Katie walked into Donnie's lab where he was mumbling angrily at himself.

"Donnie. Are you ok?" Katie asked quietly.

"No." Donnie said angry. "I'm just embarrassed. Can we just act like it never happened?" Donnie asked not looking at her.

"Umm.. That's kinda hard to act like it didn't happen." Katie said. "But, I could." Katie smiled and looked him in the eyes.

"Really?" Donnie asked.

"Yeah." Katie smiled at him. "Did you mean it though?" Katie asked. Donnie knew what he was talking about and decided to tell her the truth.

"Yes." Donnie said quietly.

"I like you too." Katie admitted.

"What?" Donnie gasped. They sat there in an awkward silence 'till Katie said something.

"What do we do now?" Katie asked.

TEN MINUTES LATER

"Ugg! How long does it take to talk about your feelings?!" Raph asked loudly as Leo walked into the room.

"Calm down! It takes a while Raph." Leo said. "And if you're this impatient then just go ask them how long they're going to be." Leo said.

"Fine." Raph stomped over to Donnie's lab door and opened it. "Oh GOD!" Raph slammed it shut. "I have to wash my eyes again!" Raph yelled trying to erase the images from his head.

"What?" Jenna asked as she and Mikey stood up.

"They're making out on his lab table!" Raph yelled walking away. Mikey and Jenna ran over to the door and opened it.

"Oh my god." Jenna whispered staring at the two.

"Yeah." Mikey whispered.

"Plan ten: success!" Jenna whispered and smiled at Mikey then walked away shutting the door.


	16. Pranks and plans

A/N: Hey! It took a while but, I'm here! Chapter sixteen! What's going to happen you may ask? A Kranng sweet sixteen birthday party! How am I so posed to know?! Oh yeah. Cause I wrote it. Anyway enjoy!

Katie sat in Raph's room with him and was spray painting a giant crate while Raph was trying to hook something up without Donnie's help. Katie started quietly mumbling then it became chanting, then slight singing.

"We're painting our guns. We're painting our guns. We're painting our guns, for the for the bank robbery. 'Cause were going with our plastic guns and the cops will shoot us in our face. We're going with our plastic guns and the cops will-" Katie was suddenly cut off by a door opening quickly.

"Hey guys! What's up?" Jenna asked making the two jump and hide their "project".

"Jenna! Hi. Hi Jenna. Hey." Katie smiled nervously trying to cover up the stuff by standing in front of it.

"What are you guys doing? You've been in here for an hour and what were you just singing?" Jenna asked because she had heard her singing.

"Yeah. What were you singing?" Raph asked.

"Just a song I heard in a movie. Anyway we were just hanging out, like friends." Katie smiled.

"Ok. But, no funny business you two." Jenna joked pointing a finger at them both then leaving the room. The two sighed with relief.

"That was close." Katie said.

"Yeah. Real smooth Katie." Raph said sarcastically.

"Let's just finish this." Katie said getting back to work with Raph. They finished their "project" with evil smirks on their faces.

"Let's go get Mikey." Raph said as they walked out of the room.

"Mikey!" Katie yelled. Mikey ran into the room.

"What's up?" Mikey asked.

"Umm... You weren't hanging out with Jenna were you?" Katie asked.

"Nah. She's playing with Norbert." Mikey answered.

"Good. 'Cause we need you for something." Katie and Raph smiled.

"What?" Mikey asked. Suddenly they grabbed him and threw him in Raph's room.

"We want you to,... Do something romantic for Jenna." Raph said.

"Ok. What do you want me to do?" Mikey smiled.

"We want you to sit in this box," Katie pointed at the crate she was painting. "Then, jump out and sing these lyrics," Katie handed him a paper with lyrics on it. "While holding this." Katie handed him a bouquet of red roses.

"Once the crate lands you are going to jump out and sing alright?" Raph asked Mikey, who was sitting in the crate memorizing the lyrics.

"Got it." Mikey smiled. They closed the box and started carrying it. They walked and threw the crate into ... Splinter's room. Once Mikey felt the crate land he jumped out and sang while fireworks shot out from the sides of the box. "AND I WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOU!" The two started laughing but quickly stopped when they heard someone walk into the room.

"Hey, guys. Have you seen Mikey? I can't find him anywhere." Jenna said looking at them confused.

"Jenna! Mikey is doing something and you have to put on this blindfold on." Katie said grabbing a blindfold out of her pocket and trying to put it on her friend.

"Uhh..." Jenna did not like where this was going.

"That's not going to work!" Raph yelled. Jenna suddenly heard Mikey screaming.

"Sorry Sensei!" Mikey suddenly ran out of Splinters room holding a bouquet of red roses. "Dudes! Not cool! I almost got my shell whipped back there!" Mikey yelled throwing the bouquet angrily at Raph. Katie stood behind Jenna and tried putting the blindfold on her again.

"Enough with the stupid blindfold!" Jenna ripped it from Katie's hand and tossed it on the ground. "What did you two do to him this time?" Jenna asked Raph and Katie.

"They threw me in Splinter's room and made me act like a complete fool of myself!" Mikey exclaimed.

"Don't you do that already?" Raph asked earning a glare, from Mikey.

"Ok. What happened?" Jenna folded her arms. Katie and Raph explained everything from when they got the idea, to throwing Mikey in the room. "Ok." Jenna said trying not to laugh at her best friend's prank and her boyfriend's dumbness. She slightly giggled.

"Jenna!" Mikey exclaimed upset.

"Ha! See she even thinks it's funny!" Katie laughed.

"Umm... I think it's a little funny." Jenna said though no one listened, they just continued to argue and Jenna snuck away.

"Hey, Jenna can I talk to you and Katie in my lab for a sec?" Donnie asked.

"Sure." Jenna walked back into the room where they were still arguing. "Katie. Donnie wants to talk to us." Jenna said.

"Ugh! You're so annoying!" Katie suddenly yelled.

"Umm... What?" Jenna asked.

"You're annoyinger!" Mikey yelled back.

"That's not even a real word!" Katie yelled.

"Guys! If you don't stop arguing I'm gonna have to go get Splinter!" Jenna threatened though it didn't work they weren't paying attention. "Ugh!" Jenna yelled and jumped between all of them pushing them back. "ENOUGH!" She yelled. "Katie! Donnie's lab! Now!" Katie started walking. "Mikey! Raph! Settle this yourselves." Jenna left them standing there staring at each other.

"What the hell was that?" Raph asked.

...

"Why so you want me to go to Donnie's lab?" Katie asked.

"He wants to talk to us." Jenna answered walking into his lab.

"Alright. Alright." Katie said. "Ok. Donnie, what do you want?" Katie asked annoyed.

"Since the Kranng are after you, Jenna, there must be a reason right?" Donnie asked.

"I guess." Jenna said feeling confused.

"What does this have to do with me?" Katie asked.

"Katie, I need because you know Jenna and you're the only one that can do some of this stuff." Donnie said.

"What do you mean?" Katie asked.

"We'll, unlike the others here, you're human and we may need you to be a spy." Donnie smiled.

"Awesome! Like the ones that get to blow stuff up?" Katie asked hopeful.

"No. The kind that gathers information quietly and stealthily." Donnie said.

"Aww.. I want to blow stuff up." Katie whined.

"No. We can't blow places up, unless necessary." Donnie said.

"Fine." Katie huffed.

"Good. Now, let's get started." Donnie smirked.

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, but I have so much planned for later chapters that, there was nothing I could put in here that would fit just right. Thanks!


	17. Getting 'him' back

Katie sat up and rubbed her eyes. She remembered that she had stayed at the lair that night so they could get started on everything once they were all awake. Katie stood up and walked into Donnie's lab. She saw Donnie staring at his computer with a mug of coffee next to him and Jenna sitting on the table still rubbing her eyes.

"Look who's finally awake." Jenna smirked waking up a bit.

"Yeah. Yeah. Yeah. What are we doing today?" Katie asked walking closer to Donnie.

"I have some information on what the Kranng want but, it's not enough. That's why you are going to Jenna's dad's today." Donnie said looking away from the computer.

"That asshole? No way." Katie crossed her arms.

"Come on. You're the only one he won't experiment on." Donnie begged.

"How do you know?" Katie asked.

"Because, even though he has her blood and the Kranng could tell him how to pump the blood into you, they need it for something more important than that." Donnie explained.

"What do they need it for?" Jenna asked.

"That's the thing, when I was going through the information, the computer broke down and I couldn't read anymore. But, what I do know is that they want to pump it into a test subject that they have." Donnie explained.

"Oh great. They want to give me a brother or sister." Jenna said.

"Katie. You have to go to Jenna's dad and get the information." Donnie commanded looking Katie in the eyes.

"Ok. When do I go?" Katie asked.

"As soon as possible." Donnie said.

"I'll leave right now." Katie turned around to leave but grabbed something really quick, then dashed out.

"I hope she doesn't kill him." Jenna sighed.

"Me too." Donnie agreed.

...

Katie ran down the familiar streets and neighborhoods that took her to Jenna's home. God they hadn't been there in a long time. The last time she was there her best friend almost died. Now, she has to get information from Jenna's dad. Katie walked up the small steps towards the door and raised a fist to knock. Something stopped her, she didn't know what it was, but, it was just weird for her to knock. She was used to just walking in and being welcomed by her best friend and 'uncle', at least, that's what she called him when she was a kid. She took a deep breath and knocked.

"Hello?" Jenna's dad asked his voice filled with boredom and annoyance.

"Umm..." Katie cleared her throat.

"Well?" He tapped his foot impatiently. Katie was going to kill him, so she grabbed the sack from the lair and pulled it over his body and carried him away.

...

"I wonder how it's going." Jenna said sitting next to Mikey on the couch.

"It's probably going weird. I mean, what if he's acting like a Kranng, and talking all weird. Like, 'I have no idea why this girl is asking Kranng about Kranng related things because Kranng is stupid.'" Mikey said smiling at Jenna. He was just trying to get her to laugh and she giggled slightly.

"Yeah." Jenna smiled and looked at the T.V. Mikey stared at her for a second and could see the worry in her eyes. Suddenly Katie ran in with a sack over her shoulder. "Katie! What the hell did you do?!" Jenna asked running into Donnie's lab behind her best friend.

"I didn't know what to do, so I tossed him in a sack and brought him here." Katie said laying the sack on a table. Everyone (except Splinter) walked into Donnie's lab.

"Real smooth Katie." Raph said. "Now, this Kranng controlled idiot knows where we live!" He yelled throwing his arms around as Donnie took the sack off of him and tied him down while Jenna stared at him in disappointment.

"Hey. I know he's a Kranng controlled idiot but, he's my dad, so he must have done something right. Right?" Jenna asked.

"You are so much like your mother." Her father sighed.

"Woah! He's awake!" Jenna yelled and hid behind Mikey.

"Don't worry. 'Princess Jenna', 'Sir Mikey' will protect you." Raph said sarcastically earning a glare from Jenna.

"Shut up." Jenna said. "Guys. Do your thing." Jenna urged ducking behind Mikey.

"Why did you do it?" Katie asked starting to walk closer to him.

"Do what?" He asked.

"I think you know damn well, what we're talking about." Raph glared.

"You almost killed Jenna!" Katie yelled then leaned over him. "Why?" She asked.

"Like I would tell you." He snarled back, earning a glare from each of them.

"Donnie. Fix this. Now." Katie said.

"I don't know what to do." Donnie admitted looking into their eyes sadly. "I'm sorry." Donnie sighed. Jenna took a shaky breath and approached her father.

"Jenna. What are you doing?" Katie asked.

"Shh! I think I know how to fix this." Jenna said. "I noticed something on the back of his neck earlier and if I'm right..." Jenna trailed off. "Raph hold him for a sec." Jenna interrupted her own sentence.

"You got it." Raph moved him, where you could see the back of his neck.

"If I'm right, this, is what is controlling him." Jenna said and pointed at a pink button thingy on the back of his neck.

"Jenna! You're a genius!" Donnie exclaimed and walked over to her dad.

"Thanks. Now, what do you need to fix him?" Jenna asked.

"I need my tool box." Donnie said. Jenna grabbed his tool box.

"Here." Jenna gave it to him.

"Thanks." he said and started messing with the button.

"No problem." Jenna smirked.

...

It has been three hours. Three hours of Donnie working. Three hours of Katie glaring. Three hours of pure torture towards Jenna. She had run into another room within the first ten minutes because she couldn't handle hearing her dad screaming, Raph and Leo yelling, Katie growling and Donnie having a panic attack. When Donnie started working, he found out that it was put so deep into his skin that he would have to drill into it to get it out. (I'm not sure if that's possible, but bear with me.) Jenna sat on the couch in tears, practically traumatized by the noise. She held her face in her hands and Mikey hugged her.

"It's gonna be ok Jenna." Mikey smiled at her.

"You really think so?" Jenna asked looking up at him.

"Duh. I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it." Mikey joked letting her go.

"Thanks." Jenna smiled. But, it was soon wiped off her face when the lair had gone silent. "You don't think?" Jenna and Mikey looked towards the lab door and ran in. Jenna looked at the scene before her. Donnie was packing his tools, Raph, Leo, and Katie were talking to Jenna's dad, and he was back to normal. "Dad?" She asked. They looked at each other and smiled. Jenna ran over and hugged him.

"I'm so sorry sweetie." Her dad apologized.

"It's ok." Jenna said as her dad hugged her tighter and she did the same. They let go of each other but still smiled. "What happened while I was gone?" Jenna asked. Her dad sighed and sat down.

"That is an interesting story." Her dad answered.

FLASHBACK

Jenna, Katie, April, and Casey had left Jenna's house about an hour earlier when there was knock at the door. Her dad walked over and opened the door, suddenly two guys grabbed him and tossed him in a van.

"Woah! Hey!" Her dad tried to protest. "Where are you taking me?" He asked.

"Kranng are taking human male to that which is called TCRI." The Kranng said.

"What?! No! You can't take me there!" Her dad protested. He jumped up and kicked the door down about to jump out, when everything went dark.

FLASHBACK ENDS

"And that's all I remember until now." Jenna's dad said.

"How do you know what TCRI is?" Jenna asked.

"How do you know what TCRI is? Jenna's dad asked.

"Mikey told me." Jenna answered.

"Mikey?" Her dad asked.

"Oh that's right. We didn't introduce you yet. Well, that's Leonardo, but you can call him Leo." Jenna pointed at the blue clad turtle and he waved.

"Alright." Her dad said.

"That's Raphael, but everyone calls him Raph." Jenna pointed at Raph who made his usual glare and arms cross.

"Ok." He said. (James, is Jenna's dad's name.)

"That's Donatello, but you could call him Donnie." Donnie smiled.

"Hi." Her dad said.

"And that's Michelangelo, but everyone just calls him Mikey." Jenna and Mikey smiled and so did her dad.

"Hi guys. As you must know I'm Jenna's dad. You can call me James." Her dad smiled.

"Hi." They all managed to mumble out.

"Now, back to the question, dad how do you know what TCRI is?" Jenna asked.

"You know what? I'm very tired. I should get back home and sleep, and you should come home too." Jenna's dad said.

"Umm... What?" Jenna asked as he was about to drag her out of the lair.

"Excuse me, James. You too can't leave, if you do, the Kranng might come back again." Donnie started trying to keep them safe.

"Ok... So, what do we do?" Her dad asked.

"You will have to stay with us. If, that is alright." Splinter asked kindly stepping out of the shadows.

"Um... Sir, how will my daughter and I stay here? I mean, don't you already have enough things going on as it is?" Her dad asked. Jenna and the others stood closely and turned around trying to sneak away.

"We will manage. The only thing important, right now, is that you two are kept together and hidden from the Kranng and foot." Splinter said.

"Thank you." Her dad said and started to walk away.

"Not so fast, children." Splinter stopped the six teens in their tracks. The six glanced at each other then turned around to see Splinter glaring down at all of them.

"Um... Yes? Master Splinter." Leo said nervously.

"Would you like to tell my you brought another human into the lair after I specifically told you not to?" Splinter asked.

"Um.. Um... Katie did it!" Leo exclaimed.

"Leo!" Katie yelled.

"Sorry. But it's true." Leo said.

"Katie. Why did you bring him to the lair?" Splinter asked.

"It was the only thing I could think of. Sorry, Master Splinter." Katie looked down.

"It is alright. It is in the past, but now,you need to keep an eye on him. I have a strange feeling about him..." Splinter trailed off.

"Master Splinter?" Jenna asked suddenly pulling him back into reality.

"I will meditate on the matter more." With that Master Splinter walked into his room.

"That was strange." Jenna said. They all nodded in agreement.


	18. Who shot first?

Jenna had given her dad a tour of the lair and he sat in the living room watching some science show with Donnie. Jenna, Mikey and Leo sat in the kitchen discussing Star Wars. (Yes the movie.)

"You know, Han did blow up with the Death Star." Leo said.

"Yeah. But, with the help of the millennium falcon." Mikey countered.

"Oh. Luke and Lea! They helped too!" Jenna added. Raph walked in barely paying attention and staring at them.

"What do you man they blew up the Death Star who's they?!" Raph asked.

"Han Solo, Luke Skywalker, Lea Skywalker, and Chewbacca. You know, Han Solo, he flys the millennium falcon." Leo said.

"What the hell's an aluminum falcon?!" Raph asked again. "You know what? I don't wanna know!" Raph left the room.

"Back to the point. Han Solo shot first!" Leo yelled.

"No way it was Gredo!" Mikey yelled back.

"Nope! It was Han!" Leo countered back.

"Jenna?!" Mikey looked to Jenna for help. Her eyes widened.

"Um... I'm staying out of this one guys." Jenna said.

"Ugh!" Mikey slammed his head on the table.

"Ha. Ha. That's the sigh of defeat." Leo taunted causing Jenna to whack him in the arm. "Ok. Ok. I'm sorry." Leo said.

"Good." Jenna smiled feeling rather pleased with herself.

"That Mikey was defeated by me! Ha ha!" Leo laughed and walked out of the room.

"Sorry. I tried." Jenna sat down and smiled at her boyfriend.

"It's fine. I'm used to it." Mikey sighed and looked up at her sadly. Jenna smiled and pecked his cheek with a kiss.

"Did that make you feel better?" Jenna asked.

"Yes." Mikey smiled.

...

Now it was time for dinner everyone sat down and ate and talked.

"So, they threatened me and when I refused to give them the information they drilled that thing in my neck." Jenna's dad said.

"Yeah. They will do whatever they can to get information." Leo said.

"Mm-hmm. But you know what never does that?!" Mikey asked glancing at Jenna with a smirk.

"What Mikey?" Raph groaned.

"The fact that mother-fucking Gredo shot first! OH! Snap!" Mikey exclaimed jumping out of his seat causing Jenna to start laughing.

"No way! I will show you the original DVD's it was totally Han!" Donnie exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Leo yelled.

"Wow. I would have expected this from Raph, or even Donnie but really Mikey?" Katie asked.

"Yeah." Raph agreed as Mikey sat down. Mikey shrugged.

A/N: I know, it's really short, but I couldn't think of anything else to happen. I hope you guys liked it. Thanks for staying even when I don't update for a while.


	19. Songs and sadness

It had been about a week since Jenna's dad came back and everything was pretty normal. Jenna woke up and rubbed her eyes. She turned on her phone and checked the date. She gasped as a tear came to her eye. It was the fourteen year anniversary since her mom died. She didn't want to cry in front of everyone so she ran out of the lair and into that same spot where her and Mikey kissed for the first time. Jenna sat on the ground and cried quietly. She missed her mom. That was her first memory, her mom smiling at her saying goodbye. She didn't know that would mean forever.

...

"Hey guys!" Katie exclaimed as she ran into the lair.

"Hey Katie." Mikey smiled and them returned to what he was doing.

"Mikey. What are you doing?" Katie asked.

"I'm looking for Jenna. I can't find her anywhere." Mikey said.

"Hmm... How long has she been gone?" Katie asked.

"She left before any of us woke up this morning." Donnie answered walking into the room.

"Wait. What?" Katie asked.

"Did you guys find her yet?" Leo asked walking into the room.

"Nope." Raph answered walking in as well.

"You guys don't know do you?" Jenna's dad asked.

"No. Wait. Do you know where she went?" Katie asked.

"No. I know why she left though." Her dad answered. "Katie. Look at the date." Jenna's dad handed Katie Jenna's phone.

"Oh my god." Katie gasped. "I can't believe I forgot." Katie said.

"What? What is it?" Mikey asked.

"Fourteen years ago, exactly, was the day Jenna's mom died." Katie answered looking at the ground. Everyone's jaws dropped.

"You guys need to go find her. She needs her friends right now." Jenna's dad said.

"Ok. Come on guys." Katie said and the five teens started walking through the sewers to find Jenna.

...

Jenna leaned her head back on the cement wall behind her and sighed. She heard faint footsteps and smiled slightly as her friends walked over to her.

"Hey guys." Jenna sniffled, wiping her eyes.

"Hey Jenna." Katie smiled and sat next to her, as Mikey sat on the other side.

"I'm sorry about your mom." Mikey said.

"It's ok. It's been fourteen years now. I mean, you guys never met your mom either." Jenna gestured towards the turtles who were now sitting in a circle around her.

"Yeah, but it's different, you got to see her a little bit and you still remember." Raph said.

"I guess." Jenna sighed. "It's just kinda hard you know?" Jenna asked and looked into all their eyes. She started to cry slightly they all sighed and looked at each other.

"I can't pretend, to know how you feel. But, know that I'm here know that I'm real." Katie began to softly sing. That was Jenna's favorite song, she made them all listen to it. Jenna leaned on her best friend.

"Say, what you want, or don't talk at all." Mikey sang as he smiled at Jenna.

"Not gonna let you fall." Katie sang. "Reach for my hand 'cause it's held out for you." Katie let Jenna hold her hand. "My shoulders are small but you can cry on them too. Everything changes but, one thing is true, understand, you'll always be more than a friend." Katie changed the lyrics because, they weren't a band, and, they were more than just friends.

"You used to brave the world all on your own." Raph sang which made everyone surprised. "Now, we won't let you go, we're going along." Raph smiled.

"Be who you wanna be, always stand tall." Leo sang causing everyone to stare at him in shock.

"Not gonna let you fall." Raph and Leo sang together.

"Reach for my hand 'cause its held out for you, my shoulders are strong, but you can cry on them too." They all sang together. (Minus Jenna) "Everything changes but, one thing is true understand, you'll always be more than our friend." They all smiled at Jenna and she smiled back.

"I never knew you could take me so far I always wanted the home that you are, the ones I need." Jenna sang and they all leaned on each other with their arms wrapped around the two people on their sides.

"Reach for my hand 'cause its held out for you, my shoulders are strong but you can cry on them too, everything changes, but one thing is true understand, we'll always be more than some friends." They ALL sang together.

"Reach for my hand cause its held out for you, my shoulders are strong, but you can cry on them too. Everything changes but one is true understand, you'll always be more, than, my friends." Jenna sang by herself and they group hugged. Suddenly, Donnie T-phone went off and he jumped up.

"Uh-oh. Guys?" Donnie asked. They looked up at him seeing the worry in his eyes.

"What is it Donnie?" Raph asked.

"It's the Kranng communication orb." That's all Donnie had to say, to get them to run back to the lair as quick as they could go. They ran into Donnie's lab and Donnie grabbed his laptop and started working as quick as he could. He translated it and gasped.

"What is it Donnie?" Leo asked.

"The Kranng are moving a test subject tonight from TCRI. We need to get in there and stop them from this test." Donnie said, worry filling his voice.

"Why?" Raph asked.

"They're going to pump Jenna's blood into this 'subject' and turn them into a mutant also." Donnie answered. "And I don't know about you but, I don't think Jenna wants her blood put into someone else." Donnie looked at them all. They nodded.

"Ok. So, we need someone to sneak in, get the blood, and subject and get out of there." Leo announced. "Who do we know that can go in there and trick the Kranng?" They all stared at each other then their eyes widened as their heads turned.

"No. No way. No chance. No." Katie crossed her arms and looked at all of them.

...

Katie stood in front of TCRI wearing a blond wig and red dress with black heels. "This is so stupid." Katie said.

"Just get going." Leo said into the phone she had hidden in her dress.

"Fine. Fine. Fine." Katie groaned and started marching towards TCRI. She got in a line of Kranng and started walking to the building but was stopped.

"Who are you that is trying to get into that which is called TCRI?" A Kranng asked.

"Kranng has been upgraded to female human disguise for Kranng plan that is known as invasion of earth?" Katie guessed.

"Kranng may pass." Katie walked in and hid in an area that was empty.

"Ok. Donnie, I'm in. What do I do?" Katie asked.

"Alright. Where are you?" Donnie asked.

"I'm near the entrance and there's this elevator in front of me." Katie answered.

"Ok. Go in there and go to level... Twenty-two B." Donnie said.

"Got it." Katie walked into the elevator and pressed the button. The door opened again and a few Kranng walked in. They pressed buttons and the elevator went up. Katie stood there perfectly composed until the door opened again on her level. She stepped out and looked around. "Donnie what do I do now?" She asked as soon as the coast was clear.

"Ok. There should be a cell door with the number and letter 2B." Donnie answered. Katie found the door and opened it. It was empty. Suddenly three Kranng came up behind her and grabbed her.

"Oh no! Donnie! I've been caught!" Katie screamed.

"Katie get out of there! Now!" Donnie yelled suddenly his T-phone heard static and that was it. "Katie? Katie! Katie answer me! Katie no!" Donnie yelled almost in tears.

"Katie." Jenna whispered and buried her face in her hands. "What do we do?" Jenna asked.

"We go after her." Donnie stood up.

"Wait. Wait. Donnie, we can't just go after her." Raph argued.

"Raph, I don't have time for your shit right now. Katie's been caught. We are going after her. Right Leo?" Donnie asked.

"Right. Team get ready." Leo agreed. They all got their weapons ready and ran to the shell raiser. Jenna was about to step in when Leo stopped her. "Maybe you should stay here." Leo suggested.

"Leo. Katie is my best friend. There is no way I'm not coming." Jenna glared.

"Ok. Ok." Leo said and let Jenna get in. They all got in their seats and drove away. As they were driving they decided that if the Kranng saw their car they would be able to shoot them and possibly kill them so, they had to run on foot. They all ran Jenna and Donnie in front and Leo, Mikey, and Raph in the back. Jenna could hear Donnie lightly humming then it became singing. It was his favorite song.

"Perhaps I can reach you, even though you're far away I send you this message with all my heart." Donnie felt like someone had taken a needle and shoved it through his heart." Hope is certainly a compass that points to love Sleep, sleep gently, for tomorrow is a continent of dreams." Though Donnie knew Katie couldn't hear him he sang anyway. As he sang the last words he collapsed to th ground in tears and Jenna got down with him.

...

Katie sat in a cell, her dress torn, her heels broken, her hair a red mess. She cried and began to softly sing.

"Last night you were scared of loneliness. The telepathy in your heart called my name." Katie sang quietly, though she knew Donnie couldn't hear her. "It's not even a miracle that in the future our hearts will be energy. Sleep, sleep gently, forget your sorrow." She missed Donnie and Jenna so much. "Donnie. Please find me." She whispered into sobs.

A/N: Cute and sad huh? I hope you guys enjoyed and are ready for the roller coaster to begin! I can't wait for you guys to see what I have in store for this story!


	20. They get into TCRI

Jenna sat by Donnie as he sobbed. "We are going to get her back." She comforted him.

"I know. I'm just worried." Donnie said.

"We don't have time for this Donnie!" Raph yelled.

"Raph. Yelling isn't going to help!" Leo said.

"Well, just standing around here, won't help either!" Raph complained.

"Guys." Jenna sighed. "Maybe if we just..." Jenna was about to suggest something, because Donnie was already in tears.

"Raph you need to calm down and listen to me!" Leo yelled.

"Maybe, I don't wanna listen to 'Lame-anardo'!" Raph shouted back.

"Oh real mature!" Leo chuckled angrily.

"Mikey are you ok?" Jenna asked when she saw Mikey curled up in a ball hyperventilating. He didn't answer, just rocked back and forth. Raph and Leo kept arguing. "Great, everyones down and we haven't even began to battle yet. Guys!" Jenna yelled, they didn't listen. Jenna ran up to them and slapped them both on the arm. "Mikey is having a panic attack, Donnie's in tears, and you two are fighting!?" Jenna screamed.

"Umm..." Leo couldn't think of anything to say.

"Just fix it! Now!" Jenna commanded. Raph and Leo jumped down and rubbed their younger brothers arms, saying it'll be ok. The four stood up and went on with their run. They ran for a while, toward TCRI. "Donnie. Is there anyway we can track Katie?" Jenna asked.

"No. She never let me give her anything after your mutation." Donnie answered.

"Well, that's Katie for you." Jenna sighed.

"We have to get to TCRI and get Katie, and the 'subject', out." Leo said.

"Why are we even getting this 'subject' anyway?" Raph asked.

"Because, Raph. We don't know, how long, they've been there and we don't know, if that person had a life before the Kranng." Leo answered.

"Right." Raph sighed.

...

Katie laid in the cell and looked around. Maybe there was a way to break out. "Hmm..." She looked around but, couldn't find anything. There was nothing she could do. Not until Donnie got there. If he was even looking for her. She pulled one of her heels off and looked at the broken part. It was a little pointy and she suddenly got an idea.

Katie stood up, hit the glass window of the cell and it broke open, just enough for her to push her arm through. She reached for the button to unlock the cell door and got it. She pulled her arm back as the door opened. She slipped the other heel off and ran. Suddenly five Kranng came out with guns and she attacked them before they could shoot her. Katie grabbed one of their guns and started shooting every Kranng in sight.

...

"Alright. Team, let's do this." Leo said as soon as they were on a rooftop close to TCRI.

"So, what's the plan?" Jenna asked.

"Ok. Mikey, will go in through the front and distract them, leaving the rest of us enough, time to run in and get Katie, and the stuff, then get out." Leo announced.

"Got it." Jenna nodded.

...

Katie fought as much as she could, she shot, kicked, hit, punched ect. Anything! You name it. As she took a few second break, to catch her breath more Kranng came in. Katie stood up holding the gun, when one of the Kranng shot her first.

"Ahh!" Katie groaned and fell to the ground.

"Kranng will take human female to that place which is called 'the morgue'." A Kranng said.

...

Mikey ran in front of TCRI and started screaming and jumping to get the attention towards him. "Hey! Kranng! Look I'm a turtle! Better follow me!" Mikey smiled, then realized that the Kranng's guns were set on kill and not stun. "Ahh!" He screamed and ran. The four teens climbed the wall and snuck in.

"We're in." Leo smirked.

...

"No. Kranng set gun to stun, human female will be taken to the mutation chamber." Another Kranng said. The two picked up Katie and started walking down the hall.

A/N: dun dun dun! What's going to happen?!


	21. Katie's mutation and a big surprise!

The four got ready to fight and hid behind some crates, waiting for Leo's signal. Leo looked at them and gave the signal, they ran through the building and fought tons of Kranng. They fought for what seemed like hours, when they finally reached the room Katie was in. They burst in to find Katie tied up by a rope, hanging from the ceiling. (Kinda like what Baxter did to April) Katie hung there struggling to get out of the rope, because under her was a giant tank of mutagen.

"Katie!" Donnie yelled. "Don't move! I will come to you!" But before he could jump into action the Kranng came up and began to fight them. Katie didn't listen, she just continued to struggle.

"Donnie! She's not listening!" Leo commented taking down three Kranng. Donnie glanced up and saw Leo, was right.

"Katie! You have to listen!" Donnie groaned, trying to get rid of the Kranng.

"Donnie! We'll get the Kranng! You get Katie!" Jenna said jumping in front of Donnie and shoving the Kranng back.

"Got it!" Donnie nodded and jumped up to get Katie. He stood on the edge of the tank, and quickly thought of a plan. He jumped up and cut the rope, he reached for her hand hand, and she reached for his. Their hands touched, but didn't catch each other's in time, and Katie fell in. "No!" Donnie cried. The fight stopped as soon as the last Kranng was defeated, everyone looked up and saw Katie, had fallen in.

"Katie." Jenna cried into Mikey's plastron as he hugged her. Katie's body shot out of the mutagen and landed on the ground. Katie had become a turtle, like the others. Donnie jumped down and held Katie's now mutated body in his arms.

"Oh Katie." Donnie whispered and began to cry. "I'm so sorry, we didn't make it in time." Donnie whispered and pulled her head up to his and let their foreheads touch. "I could've stopped this from happening." Donnie began to sob, pulling her closer. "I'm so sorry, I never got to say this but, I... I Love you..." His voice trailed off as more tears fell. Suddenly Katie's eyes fluttered open and she put her hand on his cheek. He looked at her with happiness and she lightly chuckled.

"I love you too Donnie." Katie smiled and began to cry herself.

"Katie!" Donnie yelled and hugged her tightly. They looked into each other's eyes and kissed. They pulled away and smiled.

"Katie!" Jenna jumped down and hugged her best friend. Donnie, Jrnna and Katie stood up and everyone smiled.

"Guys. We still have to get the stuff! Let's go!" Leo yelled and they all ran out of TCRI. The six, reunited, teens ran on the rooftops 'til they caught, sight of a white truck that two Kranng were driving. They sat on a rooftop.

"What's the plan 'fearless'?" Raph asked.

"Stop the truck, get the stuff, get out of sight." Leo answered pulling out a katana.

"Great." Raph smirked. They blended into the shadows as they jumped down. They chased after the truck and soon, Leo and Raph were on top of it. Leo hung over the edge of the car, and kicked the Kranng, as Raph opened the other door, letting the Kranng fall out and accidentally crashed the car, laying it on it's side. The car started smoking and the two started getting out. "Nice job 'fearless'." Raph said sarcastically in between coughs.

"Not now Raph." Leo said and jumped out of the car. Raph followed and soon the others caught up to them.

"Alright. Let's open this car and get this over with." Raph sighed. He walked to the back door and glanced at everyone before opening the door. Raph pulled the door open, only to have a woman wearing a white T-shirt and jean shorts with brown hair, all battered and bruised, and cut, roll out coughing. The woman landed at Jenna's feet and stared up at her. Jenna's eyes widened as the woman's did too.

"M... Mom?" Jenna asked shakily.

A/N: What?! There ya go! Surprise Jenna's mom is back! Boy is Jenna's dad gonna have a lot of explaining to do! Well! That's it! See ya next time!


	22. Jenna's family is back together again!

"Jenna?" The woman smiled in tears.

"Mom!" Jenna got down and hugged her. They started crying tears of joy. Then Jenna pulled away wiping her tears. "I thought you... You were dead."

"I almost was." Her mom admitted. "That car crash almost killed me, but the Kranng took me and experimented and tortured me for years. The whole time, I thought about you, how I would never get to see any of the things you would do." She looked at her daughter. "And that's what kept me going for all those years." She smiled as tears fell down her cheeks.

"I can't believe it's really you." Jenna smiled.

"Me either. You look so different from when you were little. For one, I don't remember you not being a human." Her mom joked.

"Yeah. That was an accident." Jenna laughed. "But, my friends helped me get through it." Jenna smiled. "Oh. You don't even know my friends yet." Jenna realized. "Guys introduce yourselves." She urged.

"I'm Leonardo, but you can call me Leo." Leo smiled.

"I'm Donatello, but everyone calls me Donnie." Donnie smiled.

"Hi. I'm Michelangelo, but call me, Mikey." Mikey smiled widely.

"I'm Raph." Raph groaned with his arms crossing.

"Hi." Jenna's mom smiled. "So, you're Jenna's friends."

"Yup. That's us! I have a more important role though!" Mikey smiled.

"Do you?" Jenna's mom smirked, like Jenna did sometimes. Jenna's eyes widened and she jumped up.

"Mm-hmm! I'm her-" Mikey's mouth was suddenly covered by a hand.

"Mikey! We don't need to talk about that here!" Jenna smiled and giggled nervously.

"Why not Jenna? I'm sure your mom would love to hear about-mm!" Katie felt a hand fly over her mouth as well.

"Oh! You guys! You know what I would love to talk about that, but we need to get back to the lair and show everyone that my mom is back." Jenna smiled, holding her friends mouths closed. "Shh!" Jenna whispered then let go. They started walking and discussing everything that they could talk about that didn't have to do with Jenna and Mikey. They got in the shellraizer and drove to the lair.

...

They arrived soon and Jenna's mom stepped out. "You live in a sewer." She said surprised.

"Yup. Home sweet home." Mikey smiled and hopped out, followed by the others.

"Hey dad!" Jenna called out. "We have a surprise for you!" Jenna smiled at her mom as they heard footsteps coming.

"Jenna? Do you realize what time it is?!" Jenna's dad yelled. He walked in and stopped dead in his tracks. "Tera?" He asked.

"James!" Jenna's parents ran to each other and hugged. Then stared into each others eyes and kissed. Jenna, Katie, and Mikey smiled at each other and held hands. Jena suddenly, ran in between her parents and hugged them, they hugged her back. They were a real family again. Splinter walked in and smiled he wished he could have had that for his family, but his sons were enough for him.

"You must be Jenna's mom. Right?" Splinter asked.

"Yes." Jenna's mom smiled. "You must be master Splinter. Jenna has told me a few things about you." She smiled and shook his hand.

"Really? I hope they were pleasant." Splinter joked.

"They were." Jenna's mom answered. "We should go home tomorrow." She told them.

"Ok." Jenna didn't mind. She spent weeks living here, it'll be nice to go home. "Maybe, we should go, early in the morning so no one sees us. Leo do you think you could give us a ride?" She asked.

"I don't see why not. As long as its before the sun rises though." Leo answered.

"Great. Thanks." Jenna smiled.

A/N: this is it! It's almost over! Don't worry! I will write the second one as soon as this one is over! Thanks for reading! See ya next time!


	23. Late night romance

They all were sleeping quietly, when Jenna felt a hand on her arm shaking her. She looked up sleepily at the figure. "Mikey? What is it?" She asked. Mikey stood over her holding an ice chest and a flashlight.

"Before, you go, I wanna show you something." Mikey smiled and pulled her up.

"Um... Ok. You know I'm coming back though right?" Jenna asked.

"Yeah. I still wanna show you. I never got the chance to." Mikey answered dragging her out of the lair.

"Mikey. Where are we going?" Jenna asked.

"It's a surprise." Mikey beamed. They walked through the sewers until they ended up in the same area where they had been this morning. "Ok. We're here. Now close your eyes." Mikey smiled.

"You know, I can't see anything without your flashlight right?" Jenna asked.

"Oh. Well close your eyes anyway." Mikey smiled. He is doing that a lot.

"Okay." Jenna said slowly stretching out the 'o' extra long. Jenna covered her eyes and sat down. She waited a few seconds when she heard meowing and purring. 'Does he have a cat?'

"Ok. You can open your eyes now." Mikey smiled. Jenna opened her eyes as Mikey's flashlight lit up the small area they were in. Jenna instantly noticed the ice cream kitty and smiled.

"Aww! It's so cute." Jenna smiled and pet the colorful kitty. "Is it a boy or girl?" She asked.

"Girl. Her name is Ice Cream Kitty! Thanks to me of course!" Mikey beamed. Jenna giggled. Mikey would miss that. "I'm gonna miss you Jenna." Mikey admitted.

"I'm gonna miss you too Mikey." Jenna said. "But I'll visit all the time. Remember, I'm only like a street away. You can always call me too." She smiled at him.

"I know. But, you were here for so long. It's just going to feel weird without you guys here." Mikey said and laid on his shell with his hands behind his head. Jenna set Ice Cream Kitty back in the ice chest, closed it, then laid down next to Mikey.

"Thanks. It's gonna feel weird going home and not waking up to you jumping up and down on the couch." Jenna joked.

"Yeah. We're all gonna miss you. Even Raph. Though he would never admit it." Mikey joked and Jenna giggled. "Hey, you wanna see something cool?" Mikey asked jumping up.

"Sure." Jenna answered. Mikey took the flashlight and pointed it at a wall then did all sorts of shadow puppets. "That's so cool. Mikey." Jenna beamed. They sat there together just having fun, joking, playing, talking. Then it was time to head back to the lair, before everyone woke up to leave. They stood up and were about to leave when Mikey grabbed Jenna's arm and pulled her towards him. "Mikey?" Jenna asked. Then he did something neither of them expected. He kissed her.

"Sorry." Mikey mumbled embarrassed.

"It's ok. Let's just get back to the others before they start worrying." Jenna whispered in shock and they walked back in silence. They got there and put everything away and thought they had gotten away with it.

"And where have you two been for the last two hours?" Splinter asked stepping out of the shadows.

"Ahh!" The two teens fell down on top of each other from surprise.

"Sensei!" Mikey complained trying to stand up with Jenna.

"Sorry master Splinter. We were just hanging out on my last night here." Jenna answered. The two finally got up and went back to bed. "Night, Splinter. Night Mikey." Jenna yawned.

"Night Sensei. Night Jenna." Mikey yawned.

"Teenagers." Splinter chuckled under his breath walking back to his room.

A/N: I know, it's short but I thought this would be cute. See ya later alligator!


	24. Goodbyes!

Three hours later the six teens and adults woke up and got ready to leave. Jenna and Katie were a little sad but, they knew they would see their friends again soon. They all got in the shell raiser and drove quietly to Jenna's house. They were very quiet not knowing what to say to brighten the mood.

"Awkward silence." Jenna whispered and they all started laughing.

"I have a question." Jenna's mom suddenly said.

"What's that mom?" Jenna asked.

"How did you meet them?" Jenna's mom asked.

"Ummm..." Jenna couldn't say she was dating Mikey. "That's a story for another day." Jenna giggled nervously. Her mom decided to drop it. For now. They soon arrived at Jenna's house and Jenna, her mom and dad got out. Jenna hugged each of her friends 'til she got to Mikey. Her parents weren't looking so she gave him a small kiss then hugged him and turned to Katie. They hugged each other tightly.

"Jenna? Almost ready?" Her dad asked.

"Yeah." Jenna answered pulling away and walking to the front door. "Bye guys." Jenna smiled and waved as tears fell down her cheeks.

"Bye Jenna." They waved back as she walked inside and closed the door.

"Alright team. Let's get Katie home and then get ourselves home." Leo said stepping back into the shell raiser. They got in and drove to Katie's house. They were all quiet. It was so weird. Once they got to Katie's house they stepped out again.

"Bye guys." Katie said and kissed Donnie. "See ya later!" Katie stood at her front door.

"Bye Katie!" They said and drove off. She stood for a second and stared at the door.

Though they all knew they would see each other again soon they were all kinda sad. They knew they could see each other when ever but Jenna had stayed there for a long time so it was gonna feel different. Jenna was at home and finally had her family back. She was never going to have that had she not met the turtles. Katie stared at the door for a second wondering what her parents reactions would be. The turtles were driving home. They were happy that things were going back to normal again.

Though everyone was a little sad they were happy, cause for that one moment everything was perfect.


	25. The beginning of the end

But then that moment ended.

Katie walked in to the house and shut the door behind her. "Hey guys I'm home!" She yelled.

"Katie! Where have you been?!" Her mother practically hissed. "It has been three days!" She ran into the room and saw her daughter was now a mutated freak. "What happened to you?!"

"It was an accident, I'm really tired I'll explain later." Katie mumbled as she started to head for her room.

"Oh no you will not step another foot in this household! Young lady!" Her mother hissed.

"What?" Katie asked.

"You can not live here any longer!" Her mom said.

"Why not?" Katie asked.

"How would that look for me and your father? Our daughter, the mutant freak!" She hissed yet again. "Out! Get out! Now!" The woman pointed at the door.

"Fine. I will leave. Goodbye." And with that Katie walked out. Katie walked until, somebody started walking towards her. She began to panic when suddenly, something grabbed her from behind and dragged her into the shadows, covering her mouth with their hand. Katie tried to kick and scream but her voice was muffled and she couldn't kick the person.

"Katie! What are you doing?! You could have been seen!" Donnie yelled just above a whisper, letting her go and looking her in the eyes.

"Donnie?! What are you doing here?!" Katie yelled.

"Master Splinter called us and told us to find you." Leo answered.

"What? Leo!?" Katie yelled.

"He also said you would need our help." Raph added crossing his arms.

"Raph?! Is there anyone that didn't come?!" Katie asked.

"Jenna didn't. I tried calling her but her T-phone was off." Mikey answered.

"Oh great. Even Mikey came." Katie groaned. "Never mind... It's fine. Master Splinter, as always, was right. I do need your help." Katie admitted.

"Oh what's wrong?" Donnie suddenly asked.

"My mom kicked me out because I am a mutant, and now I have nowhere to go." Katie sighed.

"You could stay with us!" Donnie exclaimed happily.

"Wait. What?" Leo asked. "Did I miss something?" He asked again.

"Ok. Thanks Donnie!" Katie jumped up and kissed Donnie on the lips.

"Donnie! We just got rid of all the girls at the lair!" Mikey whined.

"Ok. I'll tell Jenna you said that." Katie smirked evilly.

"No!" Mikey yelled.

"I guess it's settled now. Katie stays with us." Donnie smiled.

"What about Master Splinter?" Mikey asked.

"What about Master Splinter?" Katie asked.

"What's he gonna say?" Mikey asked.

"Don't worry. Leo has to deal with him." Katie answered.

"Wait. What?" Leo asked.

...

"Um... Katie doesn't have anywhere else to stay?" Leo answered with Katie standing behind him looking up at Master Splinter.

"Things will never be normal again." Splinter whispered to himself. "Fine. She may stay." Splinter walked out of the room.

"Yes!" Donnie exclaimed from another room.

"Donnie..." Katie opened the door and caught Donnie dancing. "Where you just... Oh never mind!" Katie ran up and kissed Donnie again.

So, this is where our story sadly ends. Jenna is back at home, and finally has her whole family back. Donnie got Katie, and things are perfect once again, and it was all because one day, Mikey was bored. But don't worry, even though its ending this is just the beginning.

A/N: It's over! I'm gonna miss it! It was fun! Thanks for all the support and encouragement with this story see ya later! Fun fact: I write this chapter in New York!


End file.
